Radio Mansions and Such
by Daisy Hawkins
Summary: Rory/Jess, a little Luke/Lorelai. AU Rory and Jess Luke and Lorelai. In the same house. What will happen?
1. Winning the Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see Tuesdays and Sundays on the WB. I wish I owned Jess, though. Damn copyright laws!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I've just gotten a really weird idea, and I have to make it into a story, so tell me if you like it or not. Oh yeah, I've decided to write this instead of more of my other story, "Coffee and Water", so sorry! This doesn't start at any particular time, probably just after the last episode, but doesn't really go along with a lot of what's on the show. Ok, the last piece of my long, long, long ranting -- I felt so bad for Jess in Tuesday's episode. Everyone gave him way too hard a time. Anyone else agree? Ok, back to my story. Enjoy please!!  
  
Chapter 1: Winning the Contest  
  
Luke walked down to the diner, and served some nondescript customers some coffee and took Kirk's order. About five minutes later, Jess came down and grabbed the coffee pot that Luke had recently put down, and started serving out more coffee. Luke then noticed Lorelai and Rory listening intently to a small portable radio, and he went over to ask them what was going on.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's with the-"  
  
Lorelai cut Luke off, saying in a hushed tone, "Shh, we're trying to win a radio contest!"  
  
Luke sat down across from them and said in a quiet tone as well, "Well, how does being quiet help you win?"  
  
Lorelai sighed dramatically, and said, "You have to hear when to call in, Mr. Coffee Supplier. If you didn't make such great coffee, I'd wonder about your sanity."  
  
Jess noticed the three of them huddled together around a radio, so he went over and said, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Lorelai quickly quieted him, and pulled him down into the seat next to her. "We're trying to win a radio contest."  
  
"What do you win?" Jess asked.  
  
"You know that mansion they've been building just outside of Star's Hollow?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Luke replied.  
  
"Well, if we win this contest, then we get the house. Like for free. And it's huge!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
Rory interrupted her mom, saying, "Mom, chill. Luke's right. You are going to have a heart attack before you're 40."  
  
"Wait, wait, shhh!" Lorelai said, and they all did.  
  
The annoying radio announcer's voice came on the radio, and said in an annoyingly smooth tone, "Hi, this is 105.7. It is now time for our big contest to give away the mansion on 1574 Rudker's Lane. Be caller 10 and you get the chance to win."  
  
"Oh, oh!" Lorelai squealed, and she jumped up from her table. Within seconds she had dialed the number for the radio station using the phone behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, that's for business purposes only!" Luke told her, as the others got up and stood next to Lorelai, yet still listening to the radio.  
  
"Shhh, it's ringing!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, this is 105.7. May we ask who our caller number 10 is?" The annoying man said.  
  
"Us? You mean us?" Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Uhh, this is Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Anyone else there helping you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, my daughter Rory, Luke Danes, and Jess Marino."  
  
"Ok, you have 30 seconds to answer these 3 questions."  
  
"Ok, ok, we're ready!" Lorelai said, sounding like she had had a lot of caffeine, which she had obviously.  
  
"Here's your first question. Who are Willy Wonka's helpers in the film and novel, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"  
  
"Oh, I know this! Ompa Lompas!"  
  
"Yes that is correct!"  
  
"Yeah!" Lorelai said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok, you've got 22 seconds left on the clock. Next question, what was Earnest Hemingway's first bestseller?"  
  
Lorelai, stumped this time, turned to Jess and Rory, and said, "Jess, Rory, if you two don't know this I will kill you both!"  
  
"The Sun Also Rises!" The two said simultaneously.  
  
Lorelai repeated into the phone, "The Sun Also Rises!"  
  
"Correct! You've now got 15 seconds left on the clock!"  
  
"Last question! What is it?"  
  
"What is the major cash crop in South Africa?"  
  
Lorelai glanced at the three, and mouthed, "What's the answer?"  
  
Rory shouted, "Mom! How could you, of all people, not know that?"  
  
"Lorelai, it's coffee beans." Luke said in a slow and deliberate voice.  
  
"Coffee beans! Coffee beans!" Lorelai shouted into the phone.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. You and your three friends have won a mansion!"  
  
"Whoa, wait, all four of us won that house? Are you joking?" Jess said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Shh, I have to stay on the line to get further information." Lorelai told them all.  
  
"Wow, you're getting good at repeating today, aren't you Lorelai?" Luke said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"So we'll all four live in one house?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yup, that's what it sounds like," Lorelai said.  
  
"Wow, a mansion is sure a step up from the apartment above here," Luke said.  
  
"You can't be serious. You mean you're actually going to make us do this? All four of us live in one house?" Jess demanded.  
  
"Come on Jess, there'll be plenty of room. It's a mansion! You can probably have your own wing and stay away from all of society for like a week and no one will be able to find you!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
"As appealing as this sounds, are you sure that this will work?" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone, and said, "We're all four supposed to go meet the realtor in about two hours. Can you all make it? If you can't, I'll make you come anyway."  
  
"Fine," Jess mumbled. Rory and Luke nodded as well.  
  
"Good. See you in two hours, then." 


	2. Packing Up

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Only own my story and the characters seen in my story but not the show.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really trying hard to make my chapters longer, I've noticed that they're short too, so I won't be able to update as often. But hopefully, if I do this right, the updates will be better. Ok, that said, WOW! I got a lot of reviews! You guys are great! You all have been saying how this has the potential to become a great story, well, that's a lot of pressure! No big deal, but if you don't like what I do with the story, I'm sorry! Can't please everyone out there can you? Oh, yeah, I don't know if I said, but this is a R/J L/L story. So, back to the good stuff. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2: Packing Up  
  
About 2 hours later.  
  
Luke and Jess walked into the realtor's office, and glanced around to find the Gilmores. Lorelai waved at the pair from across the room, and Luke and Jess started towards Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"I can't believe that you talked me into this, Luke." Jess mumbled as they walked over, his hands shoved in his pockets and his face looking down.  
  
"I didn't Lorelai did. Come on, anything can be better than living above the diner."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Luke and Jess reached the Gilmores, and Lorelai said, "You're both late. You owe us each two coffees."  
  
Luke laughed, and said, "What? What do you mean I owe you both two coffees? You barely even pay half the time!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa Luke, chill out there. Maybe you're wrong. You're the one that's going to have a heart attack from the stress it takes to serve Lorelai her coffee." Jess said.  
  
"Can we just try to straighten this out without any huge fights?" Rory cut in.  
  
"What has to be straightened out? We're all four going to live in that house." Lorelai stated.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Come on you guys, can't we just consider this?" Lorelai asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uh, I-"  
  
Jess was cut off by the realtor, who came over, saying, "Hello. I'm Samantha Evans. You can call me Sam."  
  
"Hi Sam. We're here to get that huge mansion that we won on the radio." Lorelai explained. She had gone from super-hyper-caffeine mode to businesswoman mode.  
  
"Yeah, about that. There aren't any catches to this win, right? I mean, we don't have to pay 100 dollars a month until we die or something weird like that?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, there are no catches to this deal. I do, however, need to see the adults of this family to sign for the ownership of this house. May I say, you two make a great couple." The realtor babbled on.  
  
Luke got very uncomfortable, and Lorelai said, "Oh, no, we're just friends. This is my daughter," She gestured to Rory, "and this is Luke's nephew, Jess."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding." The realtor apologized.  
  
"That's ok. Now about this house." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, right. You two, come with me." She said, waving towards Luke and Lorelai. They followed, leaving Rory and Jess together.  
  
"So, do you think that Lorelai and Luke will actually go through with this and make us move to this mansion just outside of town?" Jess asked Rory, more trying to make conversation than anything else.  
  
"Well, my mom sure will, and Luke seems to be pretty psyched about it too." Rory answered. They stood there in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comforting like it used to be between the two. Finally, Jess broke the silence.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied. They both sat down on the uncomfortable chairs in the 'waiting room' of the office.  
  
"So, have you read any good books lately?" Jess asked.  
  
"Look, Jess," Rory began.  
  
"What?" He asked, and he looked up and gazed into her eyes. Their eyes met, and for a brief second, it felt like everything was right between them again. Then they saw what was hidden behind their eyes. Jess' eyes hid sadness, a broken heart, and even a little anger. Rory hid confusing, pain, and guilt behind her eyes. But they both saw love for one another, despite everything, mirrored back to them. Rory decided to break their trance, and she looked down at her hands.  
  
"About the other day, with the sprinklers-"  
  
"Rory, its no big deal. I just wanted to help you. I guess I only made everything worse." He said, and looked down at his hands as well.  
  
"No, you didn't." She said, grabbing his hand. "In fact, when Dean got there, he had to mess with the sprinklers for like, five minutes before he could get them to turn off." She said with a small laugh.  
  
Just like that, the trance was broken. Jess pulled his hand away from Rory's, and ran it through his hair. "Yeah, well, it was no big deal."  
  
Just then, Lorelai and Luke emerged from the office. "We did it! We own a mansion!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
"You mean you really did this? Holy crap Luke, you're going to make us stay with them?" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"Jess, I believe you'll live through this. We all have to live through things we don't like." Luke said.  
  
"Not if we can get out of it," Jess mumbled. "I need some air. I'm out."  
  
"Thanks for the warm welcoming into OUR mansion!" Lorelai called out to Jess as he walked out of the building. "Well, he'll come around eventually. And if he doesn't, we can just send him back to New York and that's more room for us!"  
  
"He'll come around, Lorelai. And if he doesn't, I'll make him." Luke said.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai pouted. "But guess what?" Lorelai said as she turned in Rory's direction.  
  
"What?" Rory said, trying her best to match her mother's enthusiasm despite what had just happened. Apparently, it worked.  
  
"We can move in as soon as possible! Come on, let's go buy some cardboard boxes and go pack up our life! It'll be fun!" Lorelai said, back to her super-hyper-caffeine mode.  
  
"Ok, Luke, are you and Jess going to move in too?" Rory asked Luke over her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Yup. Lorelai said she's ok with it, and it'll be better than where we are now." Luke explained.  
  
"Ok, cool. Come on, mom, we can go buy some cardboard boxes."  
  
"Yeah!" Lorelai said, jumping up and down.  
  
"What kind of coffee did they have in that office?" Rory asked as she started to escort her mother outside.  
  
"This really strong black stuff! It was really good, almost as good as Luke's, and I had like three cups just while I was in there." Lorelai's voice faded from Luke as the two left the building.  
  
"Those two are crazy. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Luke thought to himself as he, too, exited the building.  
  
At the Gilmore residence a little while later.  
  
"Mom, are we really going to do this?" Rory asked as the two carted in a bunch of cardboard boxes.  
  
"Yup! So, where should we start?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Umm, how about the living room?" Rory said.  
  
"Ok." Lorelai replied, and they dragged some cardboard boxes in to start packing up their living room. "I am not packing up the furniture. We can box up all of this stuff now, and then we can get movers over here to take everything over tomorrow, including our boxes and furniture."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. So, are Luke and Jess really going to live there with us?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't they? It'll be fun."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Except for Jess being there, of course." Lorelai added.  
  
"Mom, come on, I thought we talked about this. Jess really isn't that bad. Just give him a chance." Rory said in Jess' defense.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well, maybe I'll try harder if we all live under the same roof."  
  
"Point made. Fine, fine, you've pushed me over the edge. I agree, we can live with Luke and Jess."  
  
"Cool! This house sounds huge! With all the money we'll save on no mortgage and stuff, I want to totally decorate the house! We can sell some of our furnature for some better stuff, and we can paint, and, uhhh." Lorelai paused. "Oh, I've got it!" She exclaimed. "Since Luke will be with us, making the best coffee ever, might I add, we can have a coffee room! It'll be so cool!"  
  
Rory interrupted Lorelai, saying, "Mom, before you start planning the layout for a room devoted to a beverage, nice idea, though, we should really check this place out first. It might be a hoax, and the house is smaller than this one and has crappy plumbing."  
  
"Believe, young grasshopper. Believe that it will be big, and it will. Besides, did you ever see that place while it was being built?"  
  
"Not that I remember." Rory responded.  
  
"Come on, you passed it every time you went to school. Another plus, it's closer to school."  
  
"I read on the bus." Rory stated.  
  
"And you don't get carsick? You must have gotten that from Chris." Lorelai said.  
  
"Back to the mansion," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I saw it when I came to pick you up from Chilton a couple of times. It was huge, and it was only like half done!" Lorelai answered.  
  
"Ok, let's keep packing," Rory said as she closed her first box.  
  
"Alright."  
  
And at Luke's.  
  
Luke was packing up his few possessions, when Jess came in their 'apartment' and threw his coat on his bed. "You can't be serious." Jess said.  
  
"Here's some newspaper, and some boxes. Pack up." Luke said, without looking up.  
  
"Come on, Luke, you're really going to make us do this?" Jess asked, disbelief lacing his voice.  
  
"Yes, I am your legal guardian, so yup." Luke replied, still not looking up.  
  
"This sucks!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
Luke looked up this time, but replied nonchalantly, "Ok. Get packing."  
  
"Ugg." Jess said, but still began to pack. The two packed in silence, but Jess had to break it. "Are you just doing this to get closer to Lorelai?"  
  
"No. I hate this apartment. I hate having to be so close to you all the time. From what the realtor told us, this place is supposed to be huge.  
  
"Whatever." Jess said. They finished packing their things, and decided that they would call some movers to get the furniture tomorrow. They both lay down and went to sleep. The Gilmore's had fallen asleep after packing, as well.  
  
The next day.  
  
Lorelai woke up the next morning, and found that she fell asleep while she and Rory had taken a coffee break after finishing their packing. She glanced to her right, and found that Rory had fallen asleep, too. Lorelai went into the kitchen, to make some coffee. She found that they had already packed up the kitchen, so they would have to go to Luke's for coffee. Lorelai's need for coffee came before letting her daughter sleep in on a Sunday morning. She shook Rory gently, and as Rory stirred, Lorelai said, "Hey, sleepyhead. Come on, get up and get dressed. We packed up the kitchen, and we need coffee. We're goin' to Luke's."  
  
Rory lifted her head, and looked around into their sea of boxes. "Packing? Wait, what? Why were we-" Rory cut herself off. "We're moving! Like today!"  
  
"Good job! I knew that going to Chilton would make you smarter, and it obviously has." Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sorry Mom, it's just all clicking in my head. It didn't seem real, until I woke up and saw our life packed away and ready to be shipped off somewhere else."  
  
"You're ok with this, aren't you?" Lorelai asked in a more serious tone than she had used yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine, it's just all clicking."  
  
"Ok, well get up! Coffee, it'll help the clicking."  
  
"Fine." Rory got up and went into her room. They had packed that all up too, but Rory had been sure to leave some clothes out for today. She slipped out of her clothes from yesterday, and into a tight green long- sleeve t-shirt and simple gray lounge pants. She put on some tennis shoes and put her hair up in a ponytail, and went out into the kitchen. Lorelai was waiting for her, she had on a blue three-quarter sleeve t-shirt and black lounge pants. Her hair was in a simple braid in the back.  
  
"You look good, Mom." Rory said.  
  
"Thanks. Right back at ya."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go get some coffee!" Rory said, nearly dragging her mother out the door.  
  
At Luke's diner.  
  
Jess was actually being helpful to Luke. It was kind of freaking Luke out, but he wasn't about to complain. Luke was tending to the counter, and Jess had all the tables covered. Luke was counting out change for a customer when Rory and Lorelai came in. They hopped into some barstools, and Luke walked over to them. "Coffee!" The girls shouted in unison.  
  
"How do you two do that?" Luke asked, referring to their talking in unison. He then glanced over his shoulder at Jess, who was at the coffee maker, and said, "Jess. Two coffees. Strong."  
  
"Just a minute," Jess said as he tried to fill someone else's order.  
  
"Hey, I know where you live. Gimmie coffee!" Lorelai told Jess over Luke's shoulder.  
  
Jess sighed, and said, "Fine." He brought the coffee pot over, along with two large mugs. He filled them up with coffee, and Lorelai snatched her mug up as soon as the last drip of coffee was poured in.  
  
"Mmmmm." Lorelai said when she brought the mug down from her lips. "Good." She resumed her drinking.  
  
Rory picked hers' up and took a sip. "Thanks, Jess."  
  
"You're welcome." He said as he put the coffee pot back. "So, when are you two going to move into this mansion?"  
  
"Oh, gone out of the denial mode?" Lorelai asked with a sparked interest.  
  
"Yup." Jess replied.  
  
"Me too." Rory added.  
  
"That's good. We're moving in today. What about you boys?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"We're moving in today too." Luke said.  
  
"Oh, I bet we can beat you to hiring the movers!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Nope. We already called in, they're coming here today." Jess said.  
  
"Darn. Well, I wanna come with you when you first go to the house. We can all go together, it'll be fun!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine," They all three mumbled.  
  
"Come on, you guys! I want a little more enthusiasm than that!"  
  
"Yeah!" Rory said.  
  
"Goodie!" Luke said.  
  
"Yippee," Jess said, very unconvincingly.  
  
Lorelai chose to ignore it. "Good job. Why don't we all go over there sometime today?"  
  
"Yeah, how about after we eat lunch here, we can all go." Rory suggested.  
  
"Sure," Luke and Jess said (not in unison, of course).  
  
"See ya then!" The girls said in unison, and walked out of the diner, with their coffee mugs in hand.  
  
"Wait!" Jess said.  
  
"You're not supposed to take those with you, you know!" Luke also said after them. 


	3. Exploring the New Mansion

Disclaimer: Ok, if you have heart problems, don't read this next shocking sentence! I don't own Gilmore Girls. Ok, that's it.  
  
Author's Note: R&R please. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Exploring the New Mansion  
  
About 12 o'clock.  
  
Rory and Lorelai decided to drive the short distance to Luke's diner. "Now, tell me why you're making me drive us here, again Rory."  
  
"Because we're going to go visit our new house-"  
  
"Mansion." Lorelai interjected.  
  
"Mansion. We're going to go visit our new mansion, and we should start taking some boxes with us. Slowly move in." Rory explained,  
  
"Fine. Well, although we just got in the car, we have now arrived at our destination." Lorelai hesitated. "Wait, what's with the big truck here?"  
  
"Moving truck."  
  
"Wow, Chilton really has made you smart." Lorelai marveled at her daughter.  
  
"Yup. I'm a quick one. Now let's go get us some coffee!" The two exited their SUV and walked into Luke's.  
  
"We're closed," Luke said, without looking up from counting his money.  
  
"Coffee!" They both said together.  
  
Luke noticed who his customers were, and said, "Hey, I thought you two were coming in for lunch, not coffee."  
  
Lorelai sighed dramatically, and said, "Luke, do you know nothing about us?"  
  
"Coffee is the best beverage for every meal." Rory finished.  
  
Jess popped up from behind a cardboard box, and said, "Diner's closed. Lunch will have to wait until after the movers have left."  
  
Lorelai and Rory pouted, and Lorelai said in a southern accent, "Oh, but can't you two take pity on two precious souls like ours?" Rory couldn't take it any more, and she and the boys doubled over in laughter. "What? Is it my accent? It's not that bad, is it?"  
  
"Come on, let's go look at our new house," Rory said to everyone.  
  
"Mansion." Lorelai corrected again.  
  
"Mansion. Let's go." Jess and Luke followed Rory and Lorelai out of the diner and into the Gilmore SUV.  
  
"I hope having Jess in our car doesn't cause us to get in an accident." Lorelai muttered under her breath when she thought no one was listening.  
  
"Mom, I thought we talked about this," Rory said in a quiet voice as they started towards the mansion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll try harder."  
  
"To do what?" Jess asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai and Rory said in unison.  
  
"Isn't that weird?" Luke asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah, just a little."  
  
"Well, you better get used to it, cause it happens a lot." Lorelai said as they pulled onto their street. "1562, 1566, 1570, 1574! This is it!"  
  
"Whoa," The other three said, barely able to get their words out. This house was huge. And unlike most mansions, they weren't stuffy people that were going to stuff the mansion with stuffy furniture and stuffy everything.  
  
"Look at that! A four car garage!" Jess said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Can we even find the front door?" Rory asked as they all hopped out of the SUV.  
  
"See, and you guys thought that I was crazy for getting excited about this!" Lorelai said as she gazed up at their new home.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Jess said.  
  
Jess and Rory began to run towards the doorway. Lorelai began to walk, and said something to Luke over her shoulder, but he was just staring at the house in a wordless trance. "Hey, coffee supplier, don't give up on me now! Remember to breath. In, out, in, out." Lorelai informed him in a loud voice. That didn't work, so she yanked him out of his trance and towards the door by his arm. The two went inside, and stopped as soon as they did. Just the front hall was probably big enough to put all of their possessions in, and it only got bigger from there. "Wwwwow." Lorelai said in awe.  
  
"Mom, this is so cool!" Rory said. She and Jess had stopped inside the front hall as well.  
  
Jess was the first one to realize what they were doing. "Hey, you guys, we're in a huge house, and we're standing here admiring the entrance. Let's go look around."  
  
"You know, Jess is pretty bright too, now that I think about it. Maybe we should send him off to Chilton, too, Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"Come on," Rory said, and the two adults followed the two young adults. From the front entrance there were two 'wings', or sections of the house. They decided to go right. Inside was a room that was obviously built to be a study, or a library. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were permanently installed into the walls, and there were sections to plug in a computer and internet access. Where their weren't bookshelves, there were windows showing beautiful gardens and landscapes, a few even had a waterfall! "Wow!" Jess and Rory gasped. This was their heaven.  
  
"Cool! Next." Lorelai said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, come on Mom!" Rory said.  
  
"Please, you'll have a very long time to hang out in this study. Let's look around some more." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Luke added.  
  
"Ok." Rory and Jess said, defeated.  
  
The foursome walked out the opposite end of the study, and found a kitchen, a dining room and a bathroom. They went up to the second floor, and found about ten bedrooms, which could be fashioned into other types of rooms, and another three bathrooms. They went back down, and through the kitchen and the study, and into the other door in the front hall. Inside was a personal home audio system, from 'Star's Hollow and 105.7', that included speakers, audio, video, DVD, VHS, TV, anything you can think of. "Wait a minute, this would have never have gotten past Taylor." Luke said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
Lorelai paused to think, and then said, "Oh, wait, I remember this! When it was being built, Ms. Patty had this secret fund going, and it sounded like so much fun, I think I donated like $50."  
  
"Really? How come you never told me about any of this?" Rory asked.  
  
"I did. You had other things on your mind over the summer," Lorelai said, briefly glancing at Jess, which did not go unnoticed by Luke. Rory blushed, and said, "Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"Well, if this is real then that's really cool!" Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Let's go see what else is around." Jess said. They went out the opposite door they came into, and found the same rooms, just in the opposite order. In the kitchens on both sides were doors to the outdoors, which they decided that they would check out later, since it looked like a storm was coming.  
  
"It almost seems like it's two housed joined in the middle. Like two of us could live on the one side, and two on the other."  
  
"Should we do boys, girls, or mix it up?" Rory asked.  
  
"I think that Luke and I should stay over on the side with the entertainment equipment, and you and Jess should stay over on the study side."  
  
The other three stopped everything, and said, "Wait, what?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Rory and Jess will always be in the study anyway. Besides, I need practice for when Rory goes to college! I can't go cold turkey, I need the patch!" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory turned to Jess, and said, "Jess, is this ok with you?"  
  
Jess shrugged, and said, "What Lorelai said is true. We are probably going to be in there all the time. I mean, it's a room devoted to books! It's ok with me, if it's ok with you."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Rory said.  
  
"I don't care either." Luke said.  
  
"Ok then, it's settled. Luke and I on this side, you and Jess on that side." Lorelai waited for a second, staring at the two young adults.  
  
"What?" Rory and Jess finally asked.  
  
"Go over to your side." Lorelai said. Rory just laughed, and Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go practice for the real thing, Rory. Maybe we can get a gold medal in living arrangements!" Jess said with mock enthusiasm as the two walked away.  
  
"Oh yeah, and then we gotta see who can decorate their side of the house better!" Rory continued as their voiced faded away from the adults.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now, Luke?" Lorelai asked once Jess and Rory left.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, come here." Luke said, staring at a wall.  
  
"What, is it a magic wall?"  
  
"I don't know. It looks like a-" Luke paused and pushed on the wall. It opened to reveal itself to be a door. "Door." He finished.  
  
"Cool! Lorelai exclaimed, and ran into the huge room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jess and Rory were looking around their room, and Rory noticed a similar problem just like Luke had. "Hey, Jess, come here. This bookshelf looks funny."  
  
Jess tilted his head and looked at it. "It does. Maybe it's a-" Jess pushed on the bookshelf. It too opened to reveal itself a door, with Lorelai and Luke standing inside the huge room already. "Door." Jess finished.  
  
"Wow. What is this place?" They all look around, and realized that it was a ballroom. It was a huge room, complete with a bar and everything (not a stocked bar, of course).  
  
"Oh, fun, it's a ballroom! We're going to have so much fun in here!" Lorelai exclaimed. They noticed a small little room just behind the bar, and Lorelai and Rory entered it first. What they saw inside made them squeal in delight.  
  
"You guys are not going to believe what is in here! This place was made for us!" Rory said, motioning for Luke and Jess to come inside. Inside this room was a large counter, with cabinets underneath. But the best part was in the very center of the back wall. A huge coffee machine stood in their house.  
  
Luke laughed, and Jess said, "This house was made for you two!"  
  
"Luke, I never have to leave this house again!" Lorelai said, jumping up and down just thinking of the caffeine possibilities.  
  
"Yeah, if we don't bounce out from a caffeine high, Mom." Rory added.  
  
"True. So very true." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok, let's step away from the coffee machine and come back to that later," Luke said as he started to take Lorelai out, and Jess started to take Rory out.  
  
"Oh, but you guys!" Rory said, still looking over her shoulder at the chrome piece of heaven.  
  
"There's not even any coffee mix, you two. Come on, let's go." Jess said, with his hand on the small of Rory's back. It felt so right, neither of them ever noticed.  
  
"Oh, but Jess, can't we just stare at it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Maybe another time," Luke said.  
  
"Fine." The Gilmore's mumbled as they were escorted to their proper sides of the house.  
  
"Let's go get some of those boxes," Jess suggested to Rory as they went back into their library.  
  
"Yeah, but my mom and I packed our stuff together, and so we have to separate it and everything."  
  
"It'll all work out, Rory. Besides, you guys only had like four boxes in the car. It think we'll be able to manage. We can just put all the stuff in the front hall for now." Jess said.  
  
"How is it that you have a solution to almost everything?" Rory asked.  
  
"Let's go get those boxes," Jess said, deciding to avoid the question. Rory let it drop, for now at least.  
  
The two young adults went into the front hall, which had a lush deep blue carpeting, and found Lorelai and Luke already standing there.  
  
"Ok, I think that we should just leave all of our stuff in here for now, and we can decide where to put it later." Jess told the others.  
  
"Good plan, Jess. Showing your smart side, once again." Lorelai commented.  
  
"Let's go get some more boxes," Luke said, and they all went out into the windy day.  
  
Author's Note: Was this a good chapter? I'm writing this while I'm like half asleep, but I have big plans for the next chapter. R&R please! 


	4. Stormy Nights and Confusing Mornings

Disclaimer: I * gasp * don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry for the disappointment.  
  
Author's Note: You guys are so great about R&R! Thanks so much! Jewls13, I've been thinking about doing that, but I started to type this chapter last night, I got really into this story and practically fell asleep on my keyboard! ;-) But I will try to describe the rooms in greater detail in the next chapter; I just have to figure out what the house should be like in my head first. Anyway. everybody, tell me if you think that this chapter is believable or not. I'm not sure if I wrote the characters right this time, but I'll be better next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Stormy Nights and Confusing Mornings  
  
Rory and Jess carried in the last of the Gilmore boxes around 8:30. The movers came just after 2:00 with Luke and Jess' stuff, so in their front hall they have a little bit of furniture, and a lot of boxes. The boxes are marked, for the most part, kind of. Well, they can figure it out. They decide to unpack a little, and so Rory and Jess each grab one of their many boxes of books, and start putting them on the shelves in their study. Luke and Lorelai each grab some stuff for their kitchen, and start to unpack there. With their lack of money, the group had pretty much decided that all of their kitchen and dinning room items would go in one end of the house, Luke and Lorelai's, and the other end would be used for something else. Around 9:30, they are getting tired of unpacking, so all four stop for a snack.  
  
Jess and Rory walked into the kitchen, and Lorelai said, "So, do you guys want pretzels, or popcorn, or coffee?"  
  
"Coffee!" Lorelai, Rory, and Jess all say.  
  
Luke gives Jess a weird look. "What, did you think they were going to go for pretzels? I'm just going with the group decision."  
  
"Can we go play with the coffee machine? Please Luke, please?" Lorelai said, jumping up and down. Luke looks out the window and into the storm that has just recently started.  
  
"Let's wait until the morning."  
  
Lorelai sticks her lower lip out, and whines, "But why not?"  
  
"There's a big storm coming, and if the electricity goes off who knows what kind of alarm systems we might have on that could trap us in there or something?" Luke points out.  
  
"That is true." Rory says.  
  
"Yeah," Jess says, nodding his head.  
  
"Oh, come on, what's wrong with getting locked in a room where you can make coffee all the time?" Lorelai pouts.  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai." Luke says.  
  
"Goodnight." Jess adds.  
  
"Goodnight Mom." Rory says with a peck on her mother's cheek.  
  
"I'll remember what you said about the morning Luke!" Lorelai shouts after him. She notices that he too, went through their living room, and goes to run after him. "Hey, Luke, the bedrooms are this way." She points out.  
  
"I know, but there aren't any beds, remember Lorelai? We have to use sleeping bags tonight."  
  
"Oh, do you think we could sleep outside under the-"  
  
"Rain?" Luke said, cutting her off. "No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Lorelai."  
  
"Fine," she said as she too gets her sleeping bag and follows Luke up their stairs to pick one of the ten bedrooms to sleep in.  
  
Rory and Jess went upstairs with their sleeping bags, and Jess chose a room close to the wall dividing the two sections of the house, and Rory chose a room closer to the stairs leading to their 'kitchen'. About half an hour later, the storm has gotten really bad. Usually, Rory goes to her mom for comfort with this sort of thing, but she doesn't want to go that far, so she goes down to Jess' room. She quietly knocks on the door. "Jess?" She says as she opens the door. Inside, Jess is laying in his sleeping bag, in the middle of the floor, sleeping peacefully. Rory closes the door behind her, which the noise causes Jess to stir.  
  
"Rory?" He says as he sits up. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm scared. I don't like storms." Rory tells him. "The thunder and the wind really freak me out."  
  
"Ok, come here. You can stay in here tonight, I don't care." Jess says. Rory walks further into the room, and lays her sleeping bag out next to Jess'.  
  
She then lays down next to him, and continues on, "I know this must seem really dumb, but storms have always freaked me out."  
  
"It's fine, we're all afraid of something." Jess tells her as he too lays down to fall back asleep.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Rory asks.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Jess says.  
  
"Oh, ok." Rory says. Someday, she knows she will get to know the secrets of Jess Marino, but not today.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes, and thunder rolls throughout the house. Rory screams and scoots closer to Jess, and he pulls her closer and says, "It's ok Rory. Everything's going to be ok." Suddenly the two are aware of how close their faces are, and Rory decides to stop denying her true feelings. She leans in and closes the small gap between them. There kisses are electric, and it sends a shock up and down their bodies, and neither of them want to stop. Another bolt of lightning strikes, making Rory jump. Jess smiles, and says, "Rory, it'll be ok. It's only a storm."  
  
"You'll protect me, right?" Rory didn't even realize that the words had escaped her mouth. But it was what she was thinking at the time, that Jess would protect her from anything that he could.  
  
The question caught Jess off guard, and he replied, "Yeah, I will." He couldn't resist the urge, and he gave her one last short kiss, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the storm awoke Lorelai too. She usually had Rory to comfort her, but she didn't want to go that far, so she went down to Luke's room, which he had decided to sleep in a room only a few doors away. "Luke," She said as she slowly opened the door, "I can't sleep. I don't like storms."  
  
He sighed, although he didn't really mind. "Come here," he said, and she came over with her sleeping bag and laid it down next to Luke. She did the same, and he put his arm around her and said, "Goodnight, Lorelai."  
  
"Goodnight Luke." Lorelai couldn't fight her attraction to Luke any longer, and she turned and gave him a deep kiss. They pulled apart, and Lorelai smiled at him. He smiled back. She rolled back over, and he held her, this time closer to him. They fell asleep, together.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Luke awoke to the smell of Lorelai. * I don't usually smell that for like another hour *, he thought as he slowly awoke. Then he took in his surroundings, and sat straight up. Having Lorelai's hair in his face was not his usual wake up call, and it startled him. He made Lorelai wake up, too. She slowly woke up, and then looked behind her. "Luke? Luke!" She said, as they both remembered the events of the night before. "Look, I'm really sorry-"  
  
"For what?" Luke asked.  
  
"For kissing you, duh." Lorelai replied.  
  
Luke looked down at the light green carpeting, and said, "Well, I don't regret kissing you."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai said, her eyes lighting up, even more than at the suggestion of coffee.  
  
"Really. Do you still regret what you did?"  
  
"Not really." Lorelai replied. "Oh, I just got a really fun idea!"  
  
"Uh oh." Luke groaned.  
  
"Hey, we just became a couple, you shouldn't know my faults already!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"You know mine too, and we're a couple now?" Luke asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, no. I mean, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked, obviously flustered.  
  
"Well, I just like you when you're upset." Luke said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Oh really?" She said, yet still letting him kiss her.  
  
They stopped, and Lorelai said, "So anyway, back to my idea."  
  
Later.  
  
Luke and Lorelai had searched about two bedrooms before they found Jess and Rory. "Looks like we weren't the only ones that were affected by the storm." Lorelai said as they stepped into the room. The two were still fast asleep, and Lorelai stomped her foot, making them jerk back to life together.  
  
They lifted their heads and looked around, and Jess said, "Rory!"  
  
"Jess! What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, sleepyheads, look over here." As soon as Lorelai was satisfied that they had the attention of the room, Lorelai kissed Luke passionately.  
  
Jess groaned, and Rory said, "I'm having a weird dream. Back to sleep, dream Jess." She grabbed Jess by the neck and pulled him back to the floor, but Luke stomped his foot this time.  
  
"Can't you people let me sleep in my dream?" Rory asked.  
  
"One, this isn't a dream, and two," Lorelai glanced at her watch, "you two are late for school."  
  
"What!" Rory exclaimed. "Oh crap, it's Monday! Oh, I need coffee! Now!" She said as she tried to get up. She and Jess were both really tired, and they helped each other up.  
  
"Awww, aren't they cute, Luke?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Coffee!" Rory said very loudly.  
  
"Yeah, make that two," Jess said.  
  
"Fine," the adults said, and they exited to go play with their new coffee machine.  
  
"Rory, maybe we should talk about last night-"  
  
"No, not now. I gotta get ready for school. I have to study for an English exam and I have a major paper due in European History today!" Rory said as she started down the stairs and they arrived in their front hall.  
  
"But Rory-"  
  
"Where's my Chilton uniform?" Rory said. Jess could tell that she was in a panic, so he decided to wait until that afternoon to talk about last night. He glanced over their boxes, and quickly saw her uniform. He expertly moved through the boxes, and handed her uniform over to her. "Thanks I'll be right back!" She said, and she went back through all the rooms and upstairs to change. Jess decided that it was too much work to change, so he just went through the bookcase into the ballroom, then the coffee room.  
  
"So, are you two really together?" Jess asked, unsure if he had dreamed that one up or not.  
  
"Yup." Lorelai said. Luke was busy trying to figure out how to work the coffee machine.  
  
"You might want to have that done by the time Rory gets back down here. She's kind of having a meltdown." Jess informed them.  
  
"I think I've got it!" Luke said, and suddenly, the coffee pot was being filled with extremely strong coffee.  
  
"Yeah! You figured it out!" Lorelai said, briefly kissing Luke. She then turned back to Rory, and said, "What happened between you and Rory anyway? You two looked pretty cozy together to me."  
  
Jess wasn't sure where he stood with Rory at the moment, so he said, "Ask Rory."  
  
"Ask me what? I need some coffee, oh and the keys Mom." Rory said as she came into the room, hopping on one foot putting her shoe on.  
  
"Nothing, honey." Lorelai said. "Keys." She added, handing her the keys to their SUV.  
  
"Coffee," Luke said, handing her a steel travel mug full of coffee.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty cool. Where did we get it?" Rory asked as she put her Chilton sweater on.  
  
"I don't really know. I found it in here. Free gift, I guess." Luke replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye Luke, Mom, Jess." She said, giving her mom a peck on the cheek before grabbing her book bag and leaving to Chilton.  
  
Jess grabbed another free steel travel mug, and filled one up with coffee as well. "Bye, everybody." He said, and he grabbed his book bag and took his car (no Wal-Mart working in this story) to school.  
  
"Bye!" Luke and Lorelai shouted after them as they each drove away. 


	5. Jaw Droppers and Breakfast Dinners

Disclaimer: Sorry, you've got the wrong girl. I don't own Gilmore Girls. Please hang up and try again.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry that everyone didn't like my last chapter, that's just how I wanted to write it. And with the whole past tense, present-tense thing, I noticed that too, but when I went to try and fix it I was only making it worse, so I just posted it that way. That's my writing weak-spot. I know that it was a little fast, sorry, I'll try to slow it down a little. Ok, in this chapter I'm going to try to describe the rooms in a little bit more detail so that they're easier to see in your head (I don't know if everyone tries to see that kind of thing in their head, but I do). Anyway, if you think that these weird descriptions don't really fit with the story, they probably don't. I just wanted to put them in. R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Jaw Droppers and Breakfast Dinners  
  
Lorelai and Luke were sitting together, Lorelai leaning up against Luke, in their living room. They were on the floor, staring at their entertainment system, which was turned off. The floor is a deep red color, and the entertainment system is mainly silver and black. The room was fairly large, and they still had a lot of space to fill up. "You know, Luke, this place is really white. The carpeting is good and all, but all the walls are white. Can we paint them?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure." Luke replied, leaning his head to rest on Lorelai's, which was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Just then the two heard a loud, deep * ding, dong *. Lorelai jumped, and said, "Luke, that oven that's installed in the kitchen is weird. What are you cooking, anyway?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai. "No, Lorelai, that's the doorbell. Not the oven, the doorbell." Luke clarified for her in a slow voice.  
  
"Oh. Oh! That means that there's someone at the door! Our first visitor!" Lorelai said as she jumped up to go answer the door. Luke followed behind her into their front hall. They first traveled through a large mahogany doorway that they had keep open since they moved in, but could still be closed if they wanted to. The front hall is smaller than the living room, but still large. The carpeting is a deep blue, and the walls are, of course, white. The two expertly maneuvered around the boxes and reached an even larger mahogany door. Lorelai grabbed the large doorknob, and pulled it open. Standing outside their door was Emily Gilmore, in a knee length coat and a dress, standard for Emily. Lorelai's jaw dropped, and she just stood there, staring at her mother. Luke gently tapped Lorelai in the jaw, and she snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Emily asked, her gaze shifting around the front door.  
  
"Of course. Please come in, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said. Lorelai got the hint and opened the door wider, pointing towards the living room. "Lorelai, it's not polite to stare." Luke told her in a quiet voice.  
  
"What is she doing here? She hardly ever came to my old house, and then the day after we move into a new mansion, she's on my doorstep?" Lorelai muttered to him in a hushed tone as well.  
  
"Well, let's go find out," Luke said, escorting her into the living room with his arm around her waist.  
  
"So, Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What, am I not welcome here?" Emily inquired, clearly offended by Lorelai's behavior.  
  
"No, Mom, that's not what I mean. Its just, well, you never used to visit me before, do you need something? Is Dad ok?" Lorelai asked, trying to think of possible reasons of why her mother had shown up all of the sudden.  
  
"Yes, Richard is fine. I just wanted to give you this." Emily handed her a check. Lorelai and Luke looked at it, and this time it was Luke who's jaw was dropped. Lorelai elbowed him in the ribs, and he shut his mouth.  
  
"But why? Why are you giving me this money all of a sudden?" Lorelai asked gently, dumbfounded at her mother's actions.  
  
"Well, Richard and I were going through our expenses, and we found this money that we had set aside to give to you when you were grown up and had a job, and then we found out that you and Rory had won a new house, so we added on a little extra." Emily explained.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, Richard wants you to have it, and I'm ok with it if you share the money with Rory." Emily said, looking down at the deep red carpet.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Mom." Lorelai said, and then she did something she hardly ever does. She hugged her mother. Lorelai pulled away, and said, "Is there anything else? Do you want a tour of the house?"  
  
"No, no, I have to be going." Emily started to walk out, and then turned on her heel and said, "Oh, wait, there is one more thing."  
  
"What?" Lorelai said. She knew that there had to be some kind of a catch.  
  
"You may keep the money, if your friend, Luke, and his nephew, Jess, come with you and Rory to our Friday night dinners."  
  
Lorelai gave Luke a panicked glance, and he said, "That's just fine, Mrs. Gilmore. The four of use will see you on Friday."  
  
"Goodbye." Emily said, and she exited their house.  
  
Lorelai turned to face Luke, and said, "Luke, you and Jess don't have to do this. I mean, it's only money."  
  
"Lorelai, I probably would have started coming along with you anyway. Besides, it can't be that bad, can it?" Luke said.  
  
"Actually."  
  
"We're all four going. We'll all live through it, and no Gilmores will be hurt in the eating of those dinners. Ok? Ok." Luke said, and he walked into the front room to get some more boxes to unpack.  
  
"Hey, wait for me," Lorelai said, and she placed down the check for $750,000 on top of their new DVD player as she followed Luke.  
  
After school.  
  
Rory went into Star's Hollow after she got out of Chilton to go pick up Lane. She promised Lane that she would take Lane to go see her new mansion the day after she moved in. Rory pulled the SUV up in front of Lane's house, and Lane was already waiting outside. Lane hopped into the passenger's side, and they drove over to 1574 Rudker's Lane. "So, you and your mom must have more space than you know what to do with!" Lane said while they were driving.  
  
"Well, we do have a lot of space, but Luke and Jess are living there too, remember?" Rory said.  
  
"They actually went through with it? You have to live with Jess! That's got to suck, even in a big house." Lane mused.  
  
"Lane, come on. Jess isn't that bad. You just need to get to know him." Rory defended.  
  
"Right." Lane said. "Oh, is this it?"  
  
"Yup. That would be why we're pulling into the driveway." Rory said. Rory drove the car up the circular driveway and parked it in front of the brick house. On the outside of the house, they could see vines crawling up the walls already, and beautiful rose bushes and other flowers. No one had taken the time to think about getting garage door openers, so they all had to park outside until they bought some. Jess' car was parked outside as well, showing that he was somewhere in the house. Lane and Rory hopped out of the SUV, and Lane said, "I still can't believe that Jess got a car. He's probably going to crash it into the house."  
  
Rory sighed, and said, "Lane, please. Can we not get into this discussion?"  
  
"Fine. So, your mom let you have the car for the day?" Lane said, changing the subject as they walked towards the mahogany front door.  
  
"Yup. She's taken the next few days off of work, so that she can move in and all."  
  
"Cool." Once inside the house, Rory gave Lane the big tour.  
  
"So, on the right is Jess and my side, and on the left is Mom and Luke's side." Rory explained as she began to walk into the study.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Did you say that your mom is living over here, on this side with Luke, and you are living over there, on that side, with JESS!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Let's talk about this later, ok?"  
  
"But Rory!"  
  
"Come on." Rory said, and attempted to drag Lane into the study.  
  
"No. I don't want to run into Jess." Lane said.  
  
"Fine. We're all using the kitchen over here, so let's go get something to eat." Rory said. They walked through the ruby carpeted living room, the wooden floored dining room, and into the tiled kitchen. The tile was black, and all the appliances were chrome. Inside, Jess was sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the room, eating an apple and doing homework. He looked up when the two girls entered, then looked back down at his work.  
  
"Jess! What are you doing here?" Lane said, obviously frustrated.  
  
"I live here, Lane."  
  
"I know that, I just. Ugg! I didn't want to go over there," Lane pointed to her right, "because I thought that I would have to talk to you, and now you're over here, and I have to talk to you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lane. I didn't know it was your day to eat in our kitchen. Would you mind typing up the schedule for kitchen ownership, and put it in my room?" Jess retorted.  
  
"Would you two stop it?" Rory interjected.  
  
"Sure, I'll just leave. It's not my day for the kitchen, after all." Jess said, closing his history book and gathering up his notes.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" Lane asked.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm taking history notes for that quiz we have on Wednesday. Remember, I'm in your class?" Jess said.  
  
"Really?" Lane asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jess said, and he walked outside through a white door.  
  
"Wow, he is really annoying." Lane said.  
  
Rory chose to drop the subject, and said, "So, do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Outside.  
  
Jess walked along the path made of rocks, and he ended up at a fork in the path. He chose to go right, and found himself at the door into his kitchen on his side of the house. So he went back, and went down the opposite path. Down this path, there were all kinds of plants and flowers, and then one of those grass mazes. He went through it, and when he came out on the opposite side, he found himself at a clearing with a fake stream and flowers and two huge trees. Hung in between those two trees was a hammock. He decided that he would come back to this one later, because he passed over two other openings in the maze. One held a small clearing with lots of flowers, and the other had the beginning of the fake stream, starting with a fake waterfall. He went back to his original spot, and lay down on the hammock and finished his history notes. By the time he came back inside Luke and Lorelai's kitchen, Lane was gone and Lorelai was running around the kitchen. She glanced up at Jess, and stopped what she was doing and said, "Jess! Thank God you're here! I told Luke that I would make dinner, but I don't know how to cook much of anything!"  
  
"Well, neither do I." Jess said.  
  
"That's ok. With you barely knowing how to cook, and me barely knowing how to cook, we can make up one average cook!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you Lorelai." Jess said.  
  
He put his history stuff down on the island, and Lorelai said, shocked, "Is that homework?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a quiz on Wednesday, and I took some notes to study from tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why does everyone find that so hard to believe? First Lane and Rory didn't believe me, now you don't either."  
  
"No, I believe you Jess, it's just. I don't know! It's weird seeing you do homework, I didn't think that you would do that kind of thing." Lorelai explained.  
  
"What, you mean what the teachers assign?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I believe you now. So what do you want to cook?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can make pizza."  
  
"You cook for Luke's in the morning, don't you?" Lorelai asked, an idea obviously forming in her mind.  
  
"Sometimes, so?"  
  
"Well, let's make breakfast for dinner! I know how to make some of that, and you know how to make some of that! It should work!"  
  
"Ok, what all do you want to make?" Jess asked.  
  
"How about bacon, and French toast, and pancakes, and eggs, and sausage, and waffles, and-"  
  
Jess cut Lorelai off, saying, "That should be enough. It's only the four of us, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then that's enough food." Jess said.  
  
Lorelai paused to think, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, you can make the French toast, eggs, and sausage, and I'll make the bacon, pancakes, and waffles. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." Jess said.  
  
"Good." Jess went to the pantry that Lorelai and Luke had recently stocked earlier that day, and got out bread and cinnamon. He then went to the newly stocked fridge, and got out eggs and sausage. Lorelai went to the freezer, and got out frozen waffles and microwave bacon. She then went to the pantry and got out pancake mix. Lorelai followed the directions on the pancake mix box, and Jess began to make the egg batter for the French toast. Finally the silence became too much for Lorelai, and she said, "Sooooo, what's going on with you, Jess?"  
  
"Silence bothering you?"  
  
"Yup." Lorelai replied quickly.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Jess asked as he finished making the French toast and began to make eggs.  
  
"Why was Rory in the same room with you last night?" Lorelai said as she finished the pancakes and began to make bacon.  
  
"The storm freaked her out. No big deal."  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I thought you had figured that out by now."  
  
"Jess, if you do anything to hurt her-"  
  
"I won't because we aren't together."  
  
"Yeah, but you will be, and I don't want to stand in your way, because I think that you can make her happy." Lorelai said, finishing up the bacon and starting to make the waffles.  
  
"So, you and Luke are together?" Jess said, expertly changing the subject.  
  
"Don't hurt her." Lorelai said.  
  
"I won't. So, you and Uncle Luke?" Jess pressed as he finished the eggs and started to make sausage.  
  
"Yeah, we are together now." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Finally you two admitted to liking each other," Jess commented.  
  
"Wow, I would have thought that you would think that we went to fast." Lorelai said.  
  
"Too fast? You and Luke have known each other for like, what? Seventeen, eighteen years? It's about time!" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Lorelai said.  
  
"Done." Jess said.  
  
"Done." Lorelai said right after Jess did. The two picked up their dishes and Lorelai turned to face Jess and push the door open with her back. "Now just go along with me." Lorelai said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Ok." Jess said.  
  
"Ok, Rory, Luke, I made all of this food all by myself, and-" Lorelai stopped talking, because when she entered the dining room with Jess, Dean was sitting at the table with Rory and Luke. 


	6. Now Leave Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I hope I would own this mansion if it were actually built though.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Ok, just before we start, I gotta say, this will DEFINITELY be a R/J fic; I'm just going to take my time. Bear with me please! Thanks for all the reviews! Anonymous, thanks for telling me about the Jeep/SUV thing. I wasn't quite sure, so I just put SUV. Jewls13, if I said anything bad about you in my last chapter, I'm sorry. I think I just meant as a whole not everyone liked chapter 4 as much as they liked the others. Your review didn't offend me. I really appreciate that you are still reading my story, thanks so much! Thanks to everyone else who is still attempting to read my first attempt bad story!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 6: Now Leave Dean  
  
"Dean! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, glancing between Dean and Jess.  
  
"Rory invited me for dinner. I'm not eating with him," Dean said, as he motioned towards Jess.  
  
"That's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway, Bag Boy." Jess said, as he put down his share of the food and headed towards his side of the house.  
  
"Jess, wait! We've got some family, uh, I mean, household news, and we really want you here to hear it."  
  
Jess stopped and turned around, and said, "That's ok, Lorelai, I'll read it in the newspaper tomorrow."  
  
"Please?" Lorelai asked, pouting at him.  
  
Jess sighed, and said, "Fine. I did-" Lorelai gave him a stern stare, "not make any of this food after all, so I want to eat some."  
  
"Yeah!" Lorelai said, and then she and Jess sit down at the table. They sat at a huge mahogany table, and Luke and Lorelai sat opposite each other, and Jess sat opposite from Dean and Rory.  
  
As Jess was sitting down, Dean said as he hopped out of his chair, "No, I'm not going to eat with him. Come on, Lorelai, he put Rory in the hospital!"  
  
"Come on, Dean, just give him a chance." Rory said, as she tugged on his arm trying to get him to sit down.  
  
"No, Rory, he's proved to us who he is! I think he needs to leave." Dean said.  
  
"Come on, Dean, can't we just have a civilized dinner together?" Lorelai said with a sigh.  
  
"Look, I'm not that hungry anyway. Thanks for the offer, Lorelai, but I'll just eat later." Jess said. He stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Jess, wait!" Rory said after Jess. He stopped and turned around. "This is your house, too, you should at least be able to eat dinner here."  
  
"Really, Rory, it's ok. I'll just take some food with me."  
  
"Jess, come on, please stay. You," Lorelai paused, "didn't make any of this food, so you should get to eat it."  
  
"OK, now that we've established that Lorelai and Jess made dinner-"  
  
"I knew you would give it away!" Lorelai said in a humorous voice at Jess. He just rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"As I was saying, if Jess made some of this food, he should get to eat it with everyone else." Luke finished.  
  
"I don't want to eat with him!" Dean protested.  
  
"It's ok, Bag Boy, I don't want to eat with you either." Jess retorted. He grabbed a plate and loaded it up with food.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner, Lorelai." Jess said, and he walked out into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai turned to face Dean in her chair, and said, "Dean! Did you have to be so rude to him?"  
  
"Me rude? Did you hear him?" Dean said.  
  
"He just wanted to eat dinner, Dean." Rory said.  
  
"What, even you're taking his side now, Rory?" Dean said. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Come on Dean, he just wanted to eat dinner."  
  
"He can go eat dinner somewhere else." Dean said.  
  
"Well, you know what, Dean? This is Jess' home, and he has more of a right to eat here than you do. Maybe you should go eat somewhere else." Lorelai said.  
  
"What? Rory invited me for dinner, you can't just kick me out!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"Dean, I think that you should go," Rory spoke up from her spot at the table.  
  
"Rory?" Dean said, obviously confused.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you out." Rory said, and she got up and exited the room, and then Dean followed.  
  
They went out on the front porch, and Rory stopped. "So, do you want to explain what just happened there?" Dean asked.  
  
"Me explain? You're the one that was just rude to my friend, and not to mention housemate." Rory said, clearly upset.  
  
"Come on Rory, you can't expect me to be nice to him." Dean said.  
  
"No, I didn't expect that you would be nice to him. I was right about you. I think we need to break up." Rory said, with determination in her voice.  
  
"What? Come on, Rory, you're overreacting. You don't know what you're saying." Dean tried to convince her.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now leave, Dean." Rory said.  
  
Dean stuttered, "But Rory-" but she had already gone back inside and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Rory walked through the living room and into Luke and Lorelai's dinning room, and asked, "Do you know which way Jess went?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw him go outside," Lorelai responded.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said, and she began to walk away.  
  
Her mother stopped her, saying, "Did you break up with Dean?"  
  
Rory turned around, and said, "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I heard Dean yelling," Lorelai responded.  
  
"Yeah, he's a loud guy," Luke added to the conversation.  
  
"Yup. I gotta go talk to Jess."  
  
"Bye honey. Oh yeah, good luck!" Her mother shouted after her as she went outside into the cool crisp evening November air. She wandered down the path and ended up at the grass maze. She took a chance and went into the maze, and found herself coming out at a beautiful garden with a fake but peaceful stream and a hammock hung between the two huge trees. Inside the hammock was Jess reading "Oliver Twist".  
  
She walked over and said, "Hi."  
  
Jess glanced up from his book and said, "Hey. What's up, did I take too much food with me?"  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what Dean did. He shouldn't have done that." Rory apologized.  
  
Jess sighed, and said, "What Dean says or does isn't your fault. Besides, I got to eat out here."  
  
Rory glanced around and said, "Yeah, what is this place? It's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Jess said. Rory looked down and, though it was nighttime, Jess could tell that she was blushing. "I don't really know what this is, I think its part of the gardens here on our 'estate'."  
  
"It's so peaceful, and I don't think that Luke or Lorelai would ever come in this far from the house." Rory said, taking in every detail that she could in the dark.  
  
"Yeah, I could just sit here and read for hours." Jess mused.  
  
Rory looked down at the hammock, and said, "My mom and I used to have a hammock. But mom got stuck in it once and twisted her ankle, so we never got it back out again."  
  
Jess laughed, and said, "Well, that sounds like Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah. So, do I get a turn?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sure, just get in with me," Jess said with a wink.  
  
"Ok!" Rory said, and she hopped in. She made the entire thing sway, and Jess nearly fell out, then Rory. They had to hold onto each other for support to stay in the hammock. By the end, Rory was giggling and Jess was laughing slightly. "So, can I read that too?"  
  
"Oliver Twist, haven't you already read this like a hundred times?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, so have you." Rory stated.  
  
"True, true. Ok, you can read with me."  
  
Jess began to read in the dim light of the small lamps surrounding the garden, and Rory settled her head on Jess's shoulder and began to read as well. About one hour later, Rory had fallen asleep and Jess had to wake her up.  
  
"Rory, hey, it's time to go inside." Jess said, nudging her head and attempted to get up himself.  
  
Rory rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Whoa, where are we?"  
  
"Home." Jess said.  
  
"Home," Rory repeated, and stood up with Jess. The two walked back inside, holding hands.  
  
"Hey, you two." Lorelai said as she looked up from her coffee from her stool in the kitchen. Luke was sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Hi, Lorelai," Jess said.  
  
"So, you two have to come home as soon as school is over tomorrow." Lorelai said.  
  
"What, why?" Jess asked.  
  
"We never got a chance to tell you two, did we?" Luke said.  
  
"We wanted to tell you at dinner, but that didn't exactly work out, so here it is." Lorelai said, barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"What? What? What happened?" Rory asked, now excited.  
  
"Rory, you're grandmother gave us a check for $750,000!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Omigosh, are you serious?" Rory asked. Jess just stood there, shocked.  
  
"Yup. She said 'She found some money she had set aside for me at the bank, and she added in a little extra when she found out we got a new house'." Lorelai said, imitating her mother's voice perfectly.  
  
"Wow." Jess said.  
  
"His vocabulary is really growing, isn't it Lorelai?" Luke said.  
  
"So what does this have to do with getting here right after school?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, we have all of our old furniture here. Now we should go out and buy a bunch of new stuff!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Not everything new," Luke warned, "But a lot new." He added.  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me." Rory said.  
  
"Me too," Jess chimed in.  
  
"Good, be here by 3:45." Luke said.  
  
"Ok." They all agreed, and went upstairs to their respective rooms to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, lame idea. R&R and tell me what you think. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Oh yeah, btw, what's AU mean? I know it's probably a stupid question, but I'm just wondering. ~MMorgan 


	7. Call Me Alli

Disclaimer: I own. ummm, well, let me get back to you on that.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews everybody!! Now I know what AU means. I know that Dean was out of character; I just wanted to get rid of him. I'm going to try really hard to draw things out more after this chapter. I really really will, I promise! Ok, I don't know the Gilmore residence address, so I made one up. Tell me if you know what it is, and I'll fix it. And I changed the coffee room a little bit, I think. ;-) R&R! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 7: Call Me Alli  
  
Tuesday afternoon.  
  
Rory hopped out of the Gilmore Jeep and ran up to the house.  
  
"3:46, you're very late, my child." Lorelai scolded from the living room as Rory ran in.  
  
She stopped briefly, and said, "The clocks at Chilton are different, sorry! Just let me change out of this uniform!" She then continued towards the stairs on her and Jess's side of the house. She ran past Jess in the study, who was reading while sitting on the floor.  
  
She actually almost stepped on him, and he said, "Hey! I'm a person, not a doormat!"  
  
She turned to look behind her as she was running towards the stairs, and replied, "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!"  
  
"I think I figured that much out," Jess mumbled to himself as he went back to his reading. About three minutes later, Rory jumped down the stairs with a light blue long sleeve t-shirt on and simple blue jeans. She had on a necklace with a blue stone in it and her hair was down and coming over her shoulders like a waterfall.  
  
"Ready to go!" Rory said as she calmly walked up to Jess. He got up, and they both went into the living room to get Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Hey! You guys finally made it," Luke remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Come on people, we're missing out on shopping time!" Lorelai said, shoving them all towards the door.  
  
"Lorelai, it'll all be ok." Luke said in a calm and reassuring voice.  
  
"Obviously you haven't seen the Gilmores shop. We like to look around and pick out lots of stuff," Rory explained.  
  
"Lots of stuff!" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"Hey, you guys, it's only furniture. I think we can take the excitement down a notch." Jess said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Come on, Jess, lighten up. This'll be fun!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure." Jess said, and they all four got into the Gilmore Jeep and drove off to the furniture store.  
  
At the furniture store.  
  
The four of them stepped into the furniture store, and Lorelai and Rory's eyes widened. "This place is so big." She marveled.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai, honey, have you looked at our house? That's big too." Luke said to her.  
  
Lorelai just rolled her eyes, and said, "Ok, let's split up first, and meet back here at the entrance in," she paused to look at her watch, "one hour, so at 5:00."  
  
"Ok, come on Mom, let's go over here," Rory said, trying to drag her mother to the right.  
  
"No, you go with Jess, I'll go with Luke." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that whole separate sides of the house thing." Rory said, and she and Jess headed to the left where the chairs and couches were. Over there, they found a huge overstuffed couch, and Jess sat down in it.  
  
"This is comfy. Come here and try it out." Jess said. She walked over and waited for him to get up, but instead he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down next to him. She ended up falling on top of his lap, and they laughed.  
  
A young saleswoman about Jess and Rory's age came up to them and said, "Oh, you two are so cute together."  
  
"Oh, we're not a couple." Jess clarified.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." The young woman apologized. "This is actually my first day here, I just moved here from Pennsylvania."  
  
"Really? Where are you moving to in the area?" Rory asked.  
  
"A small town called Star's Hollow." She replied.  
  
"Really? That's where we live. I'm Rory, by the way, and this is Jess." Rory told her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Allison. You can call me Alli." She replied, and the two women shook hands.  
  
"Welcome to Star's Hollow." Rory said.  
  
"So, do you guys want to buy this chair?" Alli asked.  
  
"I certainly do." Jess said.  
  
"Me too." Rory added.  
  
"Ok, well just follow me and we can set it all up." Alli said, and they walked behind Alli. "So, are you two brother and sister?"  
  
"Oh, no, we just won a house on a radio contest together. Me and Jess and my mom and his uncle." Rory replied.  
  
"Really? That's so exciting." Alli replied, amazed.  
  
Jess just shrugged, and Rory said, "Yeah, it's nice to have a change."  
  
They arrived at Alli's office, and she pulled out a big book of fabrics. "You can choose what fabric you want from here, and then we can place the order."  
  
Rory and Jess bent their heads together over the book, and finally settled on a deep blue-stripped print. "We want this one." Jess said, pointing to the fabric.  
  
"Ok. Your total comes out to $1,100." Alli told them.  
  
Jess and Rory looked at each other, and Jess said, "Oh crap, we didn't get the money from Luke and Lorelai in case we wanted to buy something!"  
  
"You go find them, and I'll stay here." Rory told him, and he went off to go find Luke and Lorelai.  
  
Rory found the pair looking at lamps, and Lorelai had picked out a wacky red stained glass lamp. "Oh, come on Luke, this would be a good lamp."  
  
"No, Lorelai."  
  
"Loosen up, live a little! Come on, please!" Lorelai begged.  
  
Luke sighed, and said, "We can think about it."  
  
"Mom, Mom!" Rory said, out of breath as she screeched to a halt in front of them.  
  
"What? Did Jess break something, and now you have to buy it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, we found this chair that we want to buy, and we realized that we have no money with us to spend. You have it all." Rory explained to her mother.  
  
"Ok, let's go. Lady," Lorelai said, pointing at a saleswoman, "keep an eye on our lamp. We'll be right back."  
  
"Damn, that could have been a good excuse." Luke muttered under his breath.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai said, and playfully smacked him in the arm. The couple followed Rory to Alli's office, and Lorelai said, "Hi, we're the people who supply the money."  
  
"Hi, I'm Allison, you can call me Alli." She replied.  
  
"Ok, Alli, how much do we owe you?" Luke asked.  
  
"$1,100."  
  
"Whoa! This better be one good chair you two." Lorelai said, but still pulling out her checkbook and writing a check. "Here you go, Alli right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Alli said.  
  
"Alli's is moving to Star's Hollow." Rory said.  
  
"Oh, wait, you wouldn't happen to be moving into a beautiful white house on Smith Street?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah." She said. "How did you know all that?"  
  
"Wow, meet the previous owners, me and my mom, Lorelai." Rory said, extending her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Alli said, shaking Rory's hand.  
  
"So, are you enrolled in Star's Hollow High?" Jess asked.  
  
"Actually, my parents are making me go to this ultra-fancy expensive smart people school called Chilton Prep." Alli replied.  
  
"No way! I go there!" Rory said in amazement. Alli seemed so nice, so normal, she didn't seem like the Chilton type. But then again, neither did Rory.  
  
"Really? That's so great, maybe I'll see you there." Alli said.  
  
"You can count on it." Rory said.  
  
Alli glanced at her watch, and said, "Oh, I really should get back to selling people more furniture, bye!"  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Rory said after her.  
  
"Ok, see you then!" Alli said over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
"Wow, she seemed nice. Too nice to go to Chilton," Lorelai remarked.  
  
"I know, but now maybe I'll have a real good friend there." Rory said.  
  
"So, did you two find anything good to buy?" Jess asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Oh yeah, we found this great lamp-"  
  
Luke flicked Jess in the head, and said, "Jess, we almost got out of having to buy that lamp! Have I taught you nothing?"  
  
"Yeah, that you have big fingers," Jess said, rubbing his head.  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes, and said, "Come on, let's go buy Mom her lamp and then go home."  
  
At home...................  
  
Rory, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai filed into the mansion, Lorelai last with her funky red lamp. "I don't think I told you two, but Luke and I also bought a coffee table and a red couch."  
  
"Cool." Rory said.  
  
"So, is anyone hungry?" Luke asked.  
  
"I am." Jess said.  
  
"Me too." Rory said.  
  
"Me three!" Lorelai chimed in.  
  
"I guess I get to make dinner." Luke said reluctantly as he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help you, Luke." Rory said, and followed after him.  
  
Lorelai and Jess watched as they left, and then Lorelai said, "You know what I need?"  
  
"I'm going to take a wild guess here, ummm. coffee?" Jess said.  
  
"Yes! You are a mind reader! Now come with me to the hidden coffee room and make sure that I don't kill the machines, because then that would cause the end of the world." Lorelai said in a serious tone.  
  
Jess smirked, and said, "Fine." The two headed through the door in the living room and into the ballroom. They then went into the coffee room. The coffee room actually was more like a Starbuck's counter, with a counter and stools and machines behind it, everything stainless steel. Jess sat down at one of the stools and watched as Lorelai expertly loaded up the coffee machine with coffee beans, and the coffee started to slowly drip out of the other end. "Wow, you're getting really good at that."  
  
"Well, you know, I've been dreaming about this thing in my sleep, so I've had some practice." Lorelai said with a straight face.  
  
"You haven't been dreaming about Luke?" Jess asked with mock surprise.  
  
"Have you been dreaming about Rory?" Lorelai countered.  
  
"Next topic please." Jess said.  
  
Lorelai pulled up a stool from the other side of the counter, and said, "No, seriously Jess. How do you feel about my daughter?"  
  
"I care about Rory." Jess stated simply.  
  
"But how much?" Lorelai pressed.  
  
"Don't you think that I should tell Rory that before I tell you?" Jess asked her.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Yes." Jess said.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
"Just don't hurt her."  
  
"Ok, Lorelai." Jess said. "So, what is going on with you and Luke?"  
  
"Dinner!!!" Jess and Lorelai heard Rory scream. "Come and get it!!!!!"  
  
"Tell you later, ok?" Lorelai said, as she grabbed her cup of coffee and walked out to eat dinner.  
  
"You better!" Jess said, as he hopped off the barstool to eat dinner with his family.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm not going to do anything with this dinner; the next chapter will be set on the next day. Please R&R and tell me: what you think, did you see anything that was wrong, suggestions, anybody out of character, ect., ect. Thanks so much! 


	8. Whoa!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything you see there. I own new characters that have come from my sick twisted mind. I think. Maybe. Wait; do you have to have money to own something? I feel so confused. ;-)  
  
Author's Note: R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 8: Whoa!  
  
Rory closed her locker door, keeping a close eye out for Alli. She felt that she had really hit it off with her yesterday, and wanted to see her and see if she was in any of the same classes as her. Then Rory saw a long light blonde mane of hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see if it was Alli, and it was. She was talking to Paris at Paris's locker. Not arguing or anything like that, just talking. Like a normal conversation. With Paris. * Weird. * Rory thought to herself. "Alli, hey!" Rory said as she approached the two.  
  
"Rory, hi! What's up?" Alli said as Rory stopped at Paris's locker.  
  
"Rory, how do you know Alli?" Paris asked.  
  
"I met her yesterday." Rory said. "How do you know her?"  
  
"Paris and I are cousins. We used to talk to each other on the phone all the time, and now we get to talk in person all the time." Alli said with a smile.  
  
"That's great." Rory said. "So, what do you have first hour?"  
  
"Physics." Alli said.  
  
"I have French, but I take physics. Maybe we can study together sometime." Rory suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, have you looked around Star's Hollow much?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"If you see a place that looks like a diner, and has a sign over it that says 'William's Hardware' on it, go in. That's Luke's diner. Luke was one of the guys you met yesterday. The taller one that didn't speak up much." Rory told Alli.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember him. Who was the other guy? He was pretty cute," Alli hinted. "Does he go here?"  
  
"No, that's Jess. He goes to Star's Hollow High, and he's Luke's nephew." Rory said.  
  
"Is he dating anyone?" Alli asked. Paris saw Rory's reaction, and elbowed Alli in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, just drop it, ok?" Paris muttered.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything." Alli said.  
  
"It's no big deal. I'll try to catch you at Luke's after school, ok? I've got to get to French." Rory said, and she walked away from Paris and Alli.  
  
After school....  
  
Rory ran outside to see the buses just leaving. "No!" Rory shouted as they pulled away. She had gotten really into her calculus homework, and didn't notice that it was time to leave until after the bell had rung. Rory took out her pager, but then realized that she couldn't page Dean, so she was kinda stuck. She collapsed on a bench outside, and took a minute to think of an idea. Just then, Alli and Paris ran out of the school. "Hey, you guys! Can I get a lift? I missed my bus." Rory said as they passed her.  
  
"Sure, hop in." Paris told her. * Paris is acting really strange. * Rory thought.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Rory said as Paris pulled her silver convertible with her, Rory, and Alli in it out of the parking lot and onto the road.  
  
"No problem." Alli answered for Paris.  
  
"Why were you guys late, anyway?" Rory asked.  
  
"Alli forgot where her locker was, and then the combination." Paris said with a sigh and a sidelong glance at Alli.  
  
"What? It's my first day, I'm allowed." Alli said.  
  
"Yeah, my first day wasn't too great either." Rory said.  
  
"Thanks." Alli said.  
  
"Sp how do you get to your house?" Paris asked. Rory gave her the directions, and after some small talk they had arrived at Rory's house.  
  
"Thanks for the ride you guys." Rory said as she grabbed her backpack and hopped out of the car.  
  
"No big deal." Paris said.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Alli said as they sped off to their own homes.  
  
Rory entered the house, and found that only Jess was home. He was sitting in the study, reading a book in their new comfy chair. "Hey." Rory said as she put her backpack down on the ground and walked towards Jess.  
  
"Hey. Our chair got here pretty quickly, didn't it?" Jess said as he looked up from his book.  
  
"Yup." Rory said. She walked over next to the chair, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap. She giggled as she fell, and when she stopped she found that their faces were almost touching. "Jess?"  
  
"What?" Jess replied as he put his book to the side. Rory leaned in and kissed him. First it was soft, but then it got more passionate. Neither of them had planned on kissing each other, but neither one planned on stopping it if it did happen. Jess put his hands on her hips and scooted her closer to him. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, and his hands began to slip under her shirt. Rory had never been kissed with such passion, such love. In between kisses, Jess said, "Rory?"  
  
"What?" She said, breathless. She leaned her forehead up against his.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rory smiled, and said, "I love you too." They kicked their shoes off over the chair's ottoman, and Rory briefly separated herself from Jess, but only to close and lock the door to the study.  
  
Later.  
  
Rory awoke and looked around her. She saw on a digital clock that is was about 7:00. Lorelai had said that she would be working late at the inn, and Luke was going to stay at the diner until closing. Rory looked up into Jess's peaceful sleeping face, and couldn't bear to wake him. Well, almost. She kissed him lightly, and he slowly awoke. "Hey," he said groggily.  
  
"Hi." Rory said.  
  
"You don't regret what we just did, do you?" Jess questioned.  
  
"No, we've been denying our feelings for way too long." Rory said.  
  
"I don't regret it either." Jess said, and pulled her in for an all too short kiss. * WOW he is a great kisser! * She thought to herself. They pulled apart, and Rory gathered her clothes from the floor of the study. She put on her bra and underwear, but went upstairs to change into a tank top and yoga pants instead of her Chilton uniform. She came back down, and Jess was dressed and reading again. She came over to him and sat down half next to him, half on top of him.  
  
"I'm hungry. Will you eat with me?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Sure." He said, and they both got up and went to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Frozen pizza sounds pretty good to me."  
  
"And Coke." Jess added.  
  
"Anything with caffeine will do." Rory told him.  
  
He just smirked and said, "Yeah, I've figured that one out by now." He went over to her as she was putting the frozen pizza on a cookie sheet, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They fit together perfectly. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed. With you."  
  
Rory laughed and leaned into Jess. "Can't we just eat first?"  
  
"As long as you end up sleeping in my arms." Jess said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Actually, that sounds great to me." Rory said. She turned around and gave Jess a kiss. They were pulled apart when they heard screaming at the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh Luke, I've been blinded! I'm not seeing properly!" Lorelai said as she covered her eyes with her arm. Luke did the same.  
  
"Ahhh! What are you two doing?" Luke exclaimed.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, and Rory said, "Mom, Luke, Jess and I are together now."  
  
"Whoa! Too much change in one day! I feel confused. Luke, I need coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, that girl Alli that we met yesterday, she's Paris's cousin." Rory added to try and confuse her mother even more.  
  
"Ahhh! Coffee Luke now!!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Jess, if you hurt her I swear to God." Luke trailed off.  
  
"I know, I know, Lorelai already had this conversation with me." Jess said, his arm around Rory's waist.  
  
"Luke, coffee!" Lorelai said once again.  
  
Luke sighed, and said, "Come with me," and he led her to the coffee room.  
  
Jess chuckled, and said, "Well, that went well."  
  
"Wait until all of Star's Hollow finds out. Ugg!" Rory said.  
  
Jess turned Rory to face him, his arms still around her waist. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine. Just make the frozen pizza."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Men. Always thinking of their stomachs."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Seem fast? I know, I will address this in the next chapter. I do have a plan people. Even crazy people like me can have a blueprint in their heads for this kind of thing. So anyway. don't freak out cause this is so inaccurate or so fast or anything, I really do know what I am doing. R&R! 


	9. Seeing the Good Changes

Disclaimer: I own $0.50 that I found in a chair at school. I think. Don't have rights to Gilmore Girls yet, sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! You know, I have just been reading them and I looked down on the screen today, and it said that I have something like 113 reviews! I feel special. ;-) Anyway, I'm glad that most of you didn't think that it was too fast. I didn't think that it was either, but I just put it for those who did. I am still going to address that in this chapter, though. Oh yeah, I guess in my story there is no Shane. And I just watched Gilmore Girls tonight, and may I say, *damn* Jess is sexy! Anyway. R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 9: Seeing the (Good) Changes  
  
Rory walked into Luke's diner after school that day. At the counter she found Alli and of all people Paris. "Hey you guys, what's up?" Rory said as she sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey Rory! It took most of the day, but I convinced Paris to come down here and look around Star's Hollow today with me." Alli told Rory.  
  
"This place isn't as bad as I thought it was." Paris admitted.  
  
"That's great, maybe I'll see you around Star's Hollow more often Paris." Rory said. Rory couldn't believe it, but she was starting to feel really close to Paris and Alli.  
  
"Probably." Paris replied. "But right now I've got to do this physics homework and Alli said that she'd help me."  
  
"Wow! Someone else helping Paris with homework. That's quite an accomplishment, Alli." Rory told her.  
  
Alli just laughed, and said, "Thanks, I think."  
  
"Welcome. Bye!" Rory hopped off the barstool and went and sat down at an empty table. She heard the bell chime above the door, and looked up to see Jess walk in. He walked over to her and pulled up a chair next to her. He then gave her a short kiss, and said, "Hey. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine. I had a pop quiz in my Shakespeare class. It was pretty easy though." Rory responded, both of them oblivious to the looks of the gossiping town. They could block everything out but each other when they were together.  
  
Jess then proceeded to tell Rory about his day at school, and Lorelai walked in and saw them together. They were leaning into each other listening to what the other had to say. That's when it really hit Lorelai that Rory was with Jess, and it would probably end up being serious and even eventually hurt Rory. So she walked up to the couple and said, "Hey, Ror, can I talk to you?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Sure, sit down." Rory said, motioning to the chair.  
  
"Well, actually, you see, I just got this new coat," Lorelai said as she pointed to her camel colored knee-length coat that she was still wearing, "and I wanted to test it out. So can we take a walk?"  
  
"Sure. Jess, I'll see you at home." Rory said, giving him a kiss. "Bye Alli, Paris!"  
  
"Bye!" They said as Rory and Lorelai left Luke's.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be with Jess?" Lorelai asked Rory as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Mom, please, I've known that my feelings for him are strong for a long time now. I've just been ignoring them." Rory told her.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"Yes it does. Look, I know that you think that Jess will hurt me like Dad hurt you, but he won't. I know it. Besides, are you sure that you want to be with Luke?" She countered as they turned a corner.  
  
"Of course I am. I've known Luke for about 7 years now. There's always been something more there that we've ignored." Lorelai defended.  
  
"But are you sure that Luke can make you happy? Keep you happy? Give you everything that you need?" Rory pressed.  
  
"I am! I am! God Rory, I'm just worried about you!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Well maybe I'm worried about you!" Rory said back.  
  
"Look, let's just finish this conversation later. I have to be at the inn soon." Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!" They both shouted at each other simultaneously, making them each even more furious. They both stormed off in separate directions.  
  
Late that night................................  
  
Lorelai crept up the stairs and to Rory's bedroom door. She cracked it open, hoping that Rory was still awake and that she could apologize for their fight. When Lorelai opened the door, she saw Rory and Jess in her bed, Rory snuggled up against Jess who had a caring arm around Rory's waist. Both of them looked more content, and happier than she had ever seen either of them. Lorelai realized that she was wrong about Jess, that Jess would do anything for Rory, that her daughter was safe. Lorelai quietly closed the door and went to her own room to be with Luke.  
  
Early the next morning............................  
  
Rory went up the stairs from the kitchen in her Chilton uniform and up to her mother's bedroom door. She wanted to tell her mother that she was sorry for what she said yesterday, and tell her that she was late for work. Rory slowly opened the door, and found Luke and Lorelai, nestled up against each other, their arms wrapped around each other. They both looked so peaceful, and right, so she decided not to disturb them. Work could wait, happiness can't always. So she went back downstairs to eat breakfast with Jess.  
  
"So, did you wake them up?" Jess asked her as he put four pieces of toast in the toaster.  
  
"Nope. They looked to comfortable, I just couldn't do it." Rory admitted.  
  
"Ok, fine by me. More food for us." He said with a smile.  
  
Rory smiled back, and said, "So, what are we eating today?"  
  
"I was thinking toast and OJ." Jess said. The toast popped out of the toaster, and he said, "There we go. Let's eat."  
  
The two sat down in the dinning room with two slices of toast and some orange juice, and began a heated discussion over their latest novel, Dead Souls.  
  
Jess looked up from his plate at the clock, and said, "Whoa, Rory, school's gonna start in like five minutes."  
  
"What! Omigosh! Mom needs the Jeep today for work, and I've already missed the bus, and-"  
  
"I'll take you, Rory." Jess finished for her.  
  
"Really? But you're going to be late for school then." She pointed out.  
  
"I'll be late anyway, it's no big deal." Jess told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory said.  
  
"Yup. Let's go." Jess said as he grabbed up his backpack and followed Rory out to his car, his hand resting in the small of her back. Rory got in the passenger's side, and he got in the driver's side. Jess pulled out of the driveway and towards Chilton.  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Jess." Rory said.  
  
"It's really not that big a deal. Besides, I get to see more of you this way anyway. That's a plus." He said with a smile.  
  
Rory blushed, and said, "I like seeing more of you too." Jess just smirked, and kept on driving. They drove to school pretty much in silence. But not a uncomfortable, squirmy kind of silence. The kind of silence that is comfortable, maybe even more than talking. They had reached the point where words didn't need to be said. They could tell what the other was thinking.  
  
Jess parked in the Chilton parking lot, and said, "Come on, I'll walk you in."  
  
"No, really Jess, you don't have to." Rory insisted as she grabbed her book bag.  
  
"I know I don't have to. I want to Rory." Jess said as he opened up her car door for her.  
  
"Thanks. But don't you have to get to class too?" Rory asked as she stood up next to him.  
  
"Like I told you before, I'm already late." Jess said as they walked inside.  
  
"Fine." Rory said. She slipped in the office and got a pass to get into class with, and then slipped back out. "You're still here."  
  
"Yup," Jess said.  
  
"Jess, you really have to get to class," Rory told him.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to say bye."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
Jess walked over to her. He put his hands on her face, and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the gesture. They broke apart, and Rory could feel Jess's hot breath on her face. They leaned their foreheads together, never breaking physical contact. "Bye." He slid his hand down her arm until it reached her hand, which sent shivers up and down her spine. They held hands as Jess slowly backed away to go to school. They outstretched their arms until they couldn't reach each other anymore, and they let their hands drop. Rory watched Jess's retreating figure, and the Jess turned around and mouthed to her "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Rory mouthed back. She watched until she could no longer see his back, and then walked to her Shakespeare class.  
  
Author's Note: R&R! Please! I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more; I just have a lot of homework this week, and I don't know when I will be able to update. Thanks for being so patient! 


	10. Loosen Up, Paris

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or Jess. No, wait, I do. No, wait, that was a dream I had the other day. No, wait.  
  
Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm sorry that my chapters have been getting shorter, I've just been trying to post too often. I'll try to keep them longer, I really will! I don't remember who asked me this, but R&R means read and review. It took me a while to figure out too when I first fount ff.net. Anyway, hope you like this! Enjoy!! ~MMorgan  
  
Chapter 10: Loosen Up, Paris  
  
After school ended, Rory remembered that she had no way to get back home. So she went to find Alli to ask her for a ride. She found Alli talking to Paris at Alli's locker. "Hey you guys." Rory greeted.  
  
"Hi! What's up?" Alli asked.  
  
"I missed the bus this morning, and Jess gave me a ride, and now I have no way to get back home."  
  
"Sure, I'll drive you." Alli finished for her. "Paris was actually going to come to my house to study. Do you want to study with us?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's ok with you," Rory said, directing her question at Paris.  
  
Paris said, "Sure, the more the merrier." Rory thought that Paris's behavior was getting weirder and weirder by the day. She was actually starting to be nice and social. Paris was actually becoming friendly towards Rory.  
  
"Great, let's go then." Alli said, closing her locker and picking up her backpack from the ground. The three girls walked out to Alli's car together, every once in awhile-making small talk. They reached the car and they all climbed in. Rory got in the back, Alli in the driver's seat, and Paris in the passenger's seat. Alli backed out of the parking lot and drove towards Star's Hollow.  
  
Rory interrupted the silence. "So, what are we going to study for?"  
  
"That physics exam that's next Monday." Paris replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not very good with science." Alli added, winking at Rory through the rearview mirror.  
  
"Me neither. I'm better with words." Rory said.  
  
"I'm better with an instrument." Alli confessed.  
  
"Are you in band?" Rory asked. She didn't really even know that much about Alli, but she wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, I play the flute." Alli told her.  
  
"She's really good. She'll probably be a professional someday." Paris told Rory, twisting in her seat to look at her.  
  
"Really? That's so cool. I've never really tried to play an instrument before." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, I like it. I'm not a band geek or anything," Alli added.  
  
The girls all giggled, and Rory said, "I think everybody at our school is a geek."  
  
"Yup, private schools usually have that affect on people," Alli mused.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Paris said. She giggled again, and said, "Ok, not really."  
  
The girls continued talking, and arrived at Alli's house. It had been changed a lot since Rory and Lorelai moved out, Rory could hardly recognize it. The siding had been painted a light blue, and the gardening and windows and everything else that you could imagine were unlike the last time Rory had seen them. "Wow. This looks different."  
  
"My parents are definitely into originality." Alli said as she turned off the ignition and the three got out of the car.  
  
"I bet Taylor will have a cow over this. Did you tell him about all of your plans before you executed them?" Rory asked, knowing how Taylor was always trying to protect Star's Hollow from horrible things like house renovations and CD stores.  
  
"No, are we supposed to?" Alli asked, perplexed.  
  
"I'm not sure if it's in the official town rules, but even if it isn't, Taylor will probably freak. He got totally bent out of shape when he saw kids skateboarding down Main Street. Beware." Rory warned her in a cryptic voice, trying really hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"We'll be on the lookout." Alli said sarcastically with a smile. They entered the house and went into the kitchen through the living room. The only thing that was familiar to Rory was the placement of the walls.  
  
"Gee, and I thought it would be weird coming in here when someone else was living here." Rory said as she looked around.  
  
"Hi girls! How was school?" An older woman with sandy blonde hair greeted from the kitchen. She looked a lot like a mix between Paris and Alli.  
  
"Hi Mom!"  
  
"Hi, Aunt Margie." Paris greeted her.  
  
"Hey Alli, Paris. Who's this?" Margie asked.  
  
"Oh, Mom, this is Rory Gilmore. She used to live here in this house, she moved just outside of Star's Hollow. She's in a bunch of Paris's classes, too." Alli explained. "Rory, this is my mother, Margie Greene."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Greene." Rory said, shaking Margie's hand.  
  
"Oh please, call me Margie. Mrs. Greene is way too formal." Margie said with a grin.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, Aunt Marg, us three were going to study for our physics exam that's on next Monday." Paris said as the girls sat down at the kitchen table and got out their physics notes and books.  
  
"Really? Studying on a Friday? Aren't you supposed to take a break Friday night?" Margie asked.  
  
"Yeah, we should Mom, but Paris insisted that we study now." Alli said, glancing in Paris's direction.  
  
"That does sound like something Paris would do," Rory added.  
  
"Hey!" Paris said.  
  
"Girls, you need to take a break. Go have some fun. It's Friday night, for crying out loud, you should be out having the time of your life, not studying for some physics exam." Margie said.  
  
"You know, you should hang out with my mom. You and my mom would get along great. That sounds exactly like something that she would say." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Paris added.  
  
"Girls! Go have fun." Margie said.  
  
"But Aunt Margie-"  
  
"Ah, no exceptions. You will have fun tonight if it kills Rory and Jess trying to make that happen. Now go go!" Margie said, shooing them out the door.  
  
"Wait! Mom!"  
  
"Go have fun!"  
  
"No, I mean, we're all still in our Chilton uniform, and we can't have fun in our Chilton uniforms." Alli protested.  
  
Margie sighed, and said, "Fine. You three can go change."  
  
"I can change at my house. It's not that far away." Rory said.  
  
"Ok, you two go change, Rory, take the book bags and put them over there." Margie told everyone. They all did as they were told, and soon Paris and Alli came out of the kitchen freshly dressed. Paris had on a long sleeved white t-shirt and simple jeans, with her blonde hair pulled up into a nice ponytail. Alli had her hair up in a half ponytail, and she was wearing black pants and a red shirt.  
  
"Let's go!" Alli said, and they all three walked out the door.  
  
Once they had all gotten in the car, Paris said, "Ok, where are we going?"  
  
"To Rory's house, duh." Alli said.  
  
"After that." Paris asked again.  
  
Rory and Alli put their heads together, only to find that they had the same plan. "It's a surprise, Paris. Just be patient." Rory told Paris.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Paris asked jokingly.  
  
"We'll never give up our evil plot!" Alli said with an evil laugh.  
  
"You guys!" Paris shouted in vain.  
  
"You will have fun, ok. Just loosen up, Paris!" Rory told her.  
  
"Do what?" Paris asked.  
  
"Come on, just meditate or something!" Alli told her.  
  
"Meditate?" Paris asked, completely confused.  
  
"Yeah, just go like this. Oh ummmmmmm." Rory said as she attempted to meditate in the car. Alli just giggled, and Paris gave her a strange look.  
  
"Did someone put something weird in the cafeteria food today? Or am I just seeing things? Did you just try to meditate?" Paris asked in frenzy.  
  
"Paris, it's ok. You know its been proven that if you have less stress you do better in school." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is true." Paris admitted.  
  
"So chill out! Take the time to smell the roses!" Alli told her as the car pulled into Rory's driveway.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go change and get Jess, you teach her how to meditate." Rory told Alli.  
  
"Consider it done." Alli said in a determined voice.  
  
"Wait, why are you getting Jess? Rory? Rory." Paris's voice faded away from Rory as she walked away from the car and into her house. She dropped the keys on a table in the front hall, and said, "Jess? Are you home yet?"  
  
"Hi." Jess said as he approached her from behind.  
  
She jumped, and said, "God, Jess, don't do that again. You scared me half to-"  
  
Rory was cut off by Jess leaning in close to her face and then kissing her. He was the best kisser she had ever kissed (not that she had much to compare to, but still.). He was experienced, and it felt good. He put his hands lightly on her hips, and they broke apart only for air. "To what?" Jess asked, maybe an inch away from her, his hands still on her hips.  
  
"Huh?" Rory said.  
  
"You said 'God, Jess, don't do that again. You scared me half to' and then you stopped. Sooooo." Jess left the rest hanging.  
  
"Oh, that. You scared me half to death. I think." Rory stammered out.  
  
Jess smirked, and leaned in to give her a hug. When his lips were next to her ear, he said, "You're a good kisser too, you know."  
  
She blushed furiously, and after they separated said, "I have to, um, I have to do something."  
  
"Hey, how did you get here?" Jess asked.  
  
"That's it! We're taking Paris dancing, and you're coming with us." Rory said.  
  
"What? I don't know how to dance very well." Jess said.  
  
"Who cares? You'll be with me, remember?" Rory reminded him.  
  
Jess put his arms around her waist, and said, "When you put it that way."  
  
He kissed her lightly, and then said, "You better go change."  
  
"Right! That's what I was supposed to do." Rory said.  
  
"I'll wait down here." Jess told her. A few minutes later, Rory reappeared into the front hall with a low ponytail and a blue shirt on.  
  
"Sorry I took so long. I had a phone call to make. Let's go." Rory said, leading him out to the car.  
  
They opened the car door only to hear Paris say, "You know, I don't get how humming and closing your eyes makes you relaxed."  
  
"Hi Paris, Alli." Jess said as the couple got in the car.  
  
"Hi Jess. We've got one more stop before we get to our destination." Alli said as they pulled out onto the road.  
  
"Ugg! Where are you taking us this time?" Paris asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You'll like this, we promise." Rory swore.  
  
Alli turned the car on the proper street, and said, "OK, now Paris, close your eyes."  
  
"I am not closing my eyes-"  
  
"Just close your eyes!" They all three yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine." Paris agreed, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping that Rory and Alli hadn't come up with some kind of crazy idea.  
  
A 'mysterious figure' walked up to the car and gets in. "You can open up now." Alli told her. Sitting in the car with them all is Jamie, Paris's date.  
  
"Jamie! What are you doing here?" Paris said, surprised.  
  
"Alli and Rory invited me to go out with you guys tonight." Jamie told her. "I just got back in town, and I haven't gotten a chance to call you."  
  
"That's ok." Paris told him. "What are you guys making us all do, anyway?"  
  
"We're going dancing!" Rory said.  
  
"What! I don't know how to dance!" Paris exclaimed.  
  
"None of us do. Really well, anyway. Jus enjoy being out, Paris, OK?" Alli told her.  
  
"I don't know, guys."  
  
"I'll help you learn, Paris." Jamie offered.  
  
"See, the man has spoken. Case closed." Alli decided.  
  
"But, but."  
  
"Oh, look, we're already here. Better go inside." Alli said.  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, but got out of the car anyway. The five of them walked into "The Landing" and were immediately greeted by loud beat-pumping music and many dancers and drinkers.  
  
"I don't know about this," Paris said.  
  
"Oh come on, please Paris." Rory begged.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay." Paris finally relented.  
  
"Good. It's time to PARTY!" They all shouted together.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: R&R please! Hope you guys still like it, I'll try really hard to update soon! Thanks so much! 


	11. She'll Eat You Alive!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period. No, seriously, I don't. I really - oh, never mind.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like. R&R! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 11: She'll Eat You Alive!  
  
Rory, Jess, Paris, Jamie, and Alli all went up to the second floor of the club and grabbed a table. Before anything could happen, Rory got a page. "I gotta take this, sorry guys."  
  
"It's fine. Just come back!" Alli told her.  
  
Rory walked away and put a quarter in a payphone. She dialed the now familiar number, and her mother's voice was immediately on the other end. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm out with Jess and Alli and Paris and Jamie." Rory told her.  
  
"The family dinner is tonight! You and Jess have to come, it's part of our conditions on which we got the money! Plus, you and Jess can't make Luke and I go alone! The parents will probably kill us!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Omigosh, I totally forgot about dinner tonight. What time is it now?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's about five-ish. Come on, hurry!" Lorelai instructed her, and then she hung up.  
  
Rory rushed back out, and said, "You guys, I'm so sorry, Jess and I gotta go! I totally forgot that we have a family dinner tonight!"  
  
"Awww! Well, call us tomorrow so that I can tell you how I got Paris to go out and dance." Alli told Rory.  
  
"Will do. Talk to you later, Paris. Come on Jess, we're already late!" Rory said, and she spun on her heel and walked out of the club, followed closely by Jess. "Grandma will be so pissed if we're late. And of course she'll take it all out on Mom. She always does. It gets really annoying after a while." Rory kept on rambling. Jess finally decided to get her to stop. When they were at the parking lot and Rory had called a cab, Jess grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She could feel his nose on hers, his breath on her chin, his lips too close to measure.  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes, and Jess said, barely able to be heard, "You should really lower your caffeine intake. You get much to worked up over this kind of stuff."  
  
Rory responded quietly as well, "I haven't had any coffee since this morning. Maybe I just don't have enough."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe not." Jess said. "Cab."  
  
"Huh?" Rory said, confused.  
  
"Our cab is here." Jess clarified.  
  
"Oh, that. Oh yeah!" Rory said, spinning on her heal towards the cab. "Dinner! Let's go!"  
  
At the house.................................  
  
"Luke! Have you seen my shoes?" Lorelai shouted from their bedroom.  
  
"I don't know. Are you talking about your Nike tennis shoes, or one of your other 63 pairs?" Luke called up the stairs from the kitchen. He was eating some mini bagel-pizza things that he had fixed up in the microwave only seconds before.  
  
"One of the other 63 pairs." Lorelai told him.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, they would be in the closet." Luke replied simply. Upstairs, Lorelai looked in the closet and found the exact deep red boots that she was looking for.  
  
"Thanks so much for the help Luke!" Lorelai said as she put them on. She then put on a gold necklace with a deep red stone on it to match her deep red dress. She hopped down the circular stairs and saw Luke eating. "Oh, what are those? I'm going to have some."  
  
"Hungry?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Mom always serves weird stuff at these dinners. Where are Rory and Jess?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Hi Mom! We're home!" Luke and Lorelai heard Rory shout from the front door.  
  
They walked out to the front hall to greet them, and Lorelai said, "Hey, I'm so glad you're home! Now go change! Quick, go, run!" Jess rolled his eyes, but followed Rory upstairs to change. "How do I look?" Lorelai asked Luke while they were waiting. She did a full spin to show off her dress.  
  
"You look," He paused, "great."  
  
"Hey! You paused! What's wrong? Did I get the wrong shoes?" Luke stopped Lorelai's ranting by pulling her into a kiss.  
  
They broke apart, and Luke said, with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "I was trying to find a better word than great."  
  
"Well, you didn't improve much on your choice of words." Lorelai told him.  
  
"How about sexy?" Luke asked.  
  
"That'll definitely work." Lorelai said, nodding her head slightly. Her smile only widened, as did Luke's.  
  
"Yeah?" Luke asked, leaning into her.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai told him, leaning in as well.  
  
Then, Rory and Jess entered the room, and Jess said while covering his eyes, "Ahhh! What are you two doing? You're going to improperly influence us!"  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes, and said, "You look nice. I didn't know you even owned nice clothes."  
  
Lorelai looked Jess up and down, who was wearing khakis and a black sweater. "Yes, very un-Jess. My parents will love it." She then looked Rory up and down, who was wearing a black skirt and a green top. "You look good too, Ror."  
  
"Thanks." Rory replied.  
  
"Ok, can we get this over with yet?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Luke said.  
  
"Alright, on the road it is!" Lorelai said, and they headed off to dinner.  
  
At the elder Gilmore residence................................  
  
Lorelai rubbed her hands together for warmth as they all headed up towards the huge door in their winter coats. "Rory, it's your turn to ring the doorbell."  
  
"What! It is not!" Rory protested.  
  
"Is too!" Lorelai told her.  
  
"Well, um, I don't want to ring the doorbell!" Rory defended.  
  
Luke and Jess just bobbed their heads back and forth, watching the argument continue. "Do you want to stop this, or should I?" Luke asked.  
  
"Actually, this is kind of fun, watching them do this." Jess said with a smirk.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes this time, and reached past the girls and rang the doorbell. "Luke!" Lorelai shouted, her eyes getting all buggy.  
  
"What? Someone had to ring it sometime." Luke told her.  
  
"But we haven't properly prepared the new partners in our horrible family tradition!" Lorelai told them.  
  
"Yeah, that is ture." Rory said, nodding.  
  
"Quick!" Lorelai said, and she dragged them all behind some huge bushes nearby, nearly ripping their arms off in the process.  
  
"Whoa! Is part of this little dinner eating without your hands? Is that why you were trying to rip my arm off?" Jess asked Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai sighed, and warned cryptically, "You guys need to know that my family is very proper. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."  
  
"Hey, Luke, we get to do anything we want tonight!" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Jess!" Rory said, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"What?" Jess said, smiling at her.  
  
"See, that! That eye connection thing! Emily will pick up on that and start asking you all kinds of questions!" Lorelai ranted on.  
  
"Luke, how much coffee did you give her before we came here?" Rory asked, reaching to feel Lorelai's head for a fever.  
  
"OK, I think that Lorelai has ranted enough for today, can we go ring the doorbell and actually stay around to see someone open the door for us?" Jess interjected.  
  
"Yes please!" Rory said, linking arms with Jess and walking towards the door.  
  
"You guys better be careful. She's going to eat you alive!" Lorelai shouted. She finally relented, and let Luke pull her to the door before the younger couple rang the doorbell.  
  
Both the girls just stared at it again, and Jess finally just said, "I'll do it! For crying out loud!" He quickly rang the doorbell, and within seconds Emily Gilmore had answered the door.  
  
"Hello! May I assume that you are Jess?" Emily asked towards Jess.  
  
"Yup, that's me." Jess answered casually. She shook his hand.  
  
"So then you must be Luke." Emily said.  
  
"That would be right." Luke answered. She shook his hand as well.  
  
"Please, let's all come inside and have some drinks. Lorelai, what would you like?"  
  
"Red wine would be fine, Mom." Lorelai answered as they followed Emily into the sitting area.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Oh, soda would be great."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Jess added in.  
  
"Luke?" Emily inquired.  
  
"Oh, um, red wine would be fine for me too." He answered uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok. Sarah, did you get all of that?" Emily asked their latest maid.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Sarah replied as she hurried off to get the drinks.  
  
They all sat down, Emily in a chair, Luke and Lorelai on one couch, Jess and Rory on the other. "So, Rory how's school?" Emily asked.  
  
"It's fine. I got an A on my History and Government exam." Rory told her.  
  
"Really? That's nice." Emily replied. "So, Jess, do you go to Chilton as well?"  
  
"Um, no, I just go to Star's Hollow High." Jess responded.  
  
"Oh, really? That's good." Emily replied.  
  
Sarah came back in to the room with the drinks, and Lorelai gladly accepted her wine. "This feels like it's going to be a long night." Lorelai quietly mumbled to Luke as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
Later that night....................................  
  
"Oh, yay! Precious Jeep, you have never looked so good!" Lorelai said as they slowly walked back to their car after dinner.  
  
"I never knew that dinner involved that much talking. And that many main courses!" Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, well you obviously haven't been to many Gilmore dinners." Rory said.  
  
"I vote that we move these things to Luke's diner." Jess added.  
  
"Yes, that sounds good." Lorelai said as they piled into the Jeep.  
  
"Ok, let's just get home first." Rory said, and they headed home.  
  
Once home, they jumped out of the Jeep and slowly walked inside. "Hey, if we're all in such a hurry, then why are we all going so slow?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because my feet hurt! I picked the wrong boots for this night!" Lorelai told him.  
  
"I'm just tired. I wanna go to sleep." Rory added.  
  
Luke unlocked the door, and said, "Ok, it's too late for coffee, so don't even ask. Jess, you take Rory upstairs and I'll take Lorelai."  
  
"You're always so serious Luke." Lorelai mumbled as they shuffled towards their stairs.  
  
He just wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, and whispered in her ear in a seductive tone, "I'll show you how serious I am when we get upstairs."  
  
Meanwhile, Jess and Rory headed up to their room. "So, you're really that tired?" Jess asked Rory.  
  
"Yup. I can't wait to fall asleep." Rory replied.  
  
"I can't either," Jess confessed. "I am really tired."  
  
"It's been a long week, hasn't it?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Long." Jess said, and they went upstairs to fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't the ending, ok? Next chapter will tell more about what happened at the club, maybe. I think. Oh, just read it! ;-) 


	12. Ain't That The Truth, Yoda

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls *gasp* doesn't belong to me. I know, shocking news. Hope you can recover from your shock long enough to read my chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time! I just keep losing track of the time, and every time I try to update, I remember that I didn't do something that I needed to. Anyway, sorry I didn't go into too much detail about the dinner-with-the-parents stuff. I'll try to write more about that next dinner-with-the-parents. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 12: Ain't That The Truth, Yoda  
  
"Rory, Rory, telephone's for you!" Lorelai shouted as she jumped onto Jess and Rory's bed late the next morning.  
  
"Jesus! What the hell?" Jess said as he nearly jumped to the ceiling.  
  
"Ahhh! What happened?" Rory asked as she jerked her head up.  
  
"Wow, you two wake up fast well." Lorelai told them.  
  
"You said something about a phone?" Rory recalled.  
  
Lorelai paused to think, and then said, "Oh yeah, that! Alli's on the phone for you."  
  
"What time is it?" Jess asked.  
  
"Almost 11:00." Lorelai told them.  
  
"Seriously? I haven't slept in like that in a long time." Jess marveled.  
  
"That's fascinating. But Rory, answer the phone." Lorelai instructed, holding the receiver out to her.  
  
"Fine, fine. Hello?" Rory said into the phone.  
  
"Rory, did I wake you up?" Alli asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but its fine. I had to get up sometime." Rory said. "So, what's up?"  
  
"You and Jess totally should have stayed with us at the club yesterday!" Alli said. "Paris actually danced. Like on the dance floor. With Jamie!"  
  
"Seriously?" Rory asked. She looked around to find that her mother and Jess had both left the room. So she settled into the bed and leaned back against the headboard in her white tank top and purple pajama pants.  
  
"Yeah! And I met this really cute guy, and we have a date tomorrow!" Alli squealed.  
  
"Really? Oh that is so great." Rory told her.  
  
"I know. Who knew that Connecticut could be so great?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory replied.  
  
"So, what happened at the family dinner yesterday?" Alli asked.  
  
"Ug, don't ask. Just tell me more about the club last night." Rory groaned.  
  
"Ok." Alli said. "Well, a little while after you left Jamie and I finally got Paris to go out onto the dance floor. Man, that was hard! Has she ever had fun?"  
  
"Not that I've seen. Continue." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, Jamie dragged Paris out onto the dance floor and I went to the bar. I just got a little bit of a beer-"  
  
"What! You did what?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I had maybe three small sips. Anyway, sitting beside me was this really cute guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, square jaw. Had that 'I'm cute without any effort' look, you know?" Alli rambled on.  
  
Rory just laughed, and said, "Yeah, keep talking."  
  
"Yeah, so he said, 'you look a little young to be drinking." And I'm like 'you do too.' And then he tells me that he's just turned 18, and that he is a senior at Hartford High School!" Alli squealed.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yup. So then I tell him that I just moved to Star's Hollow and that I'm enrolled in Chilton, and he asked me to dance, and then he asked me out!"  
  
"That's so great Alli. He sounds like a great guy." Rory told her.  
  
"Yeah. We had to go home, and it was like midnight, and I had to drag Paris off the dance floor. Turns out she does know how to have some fun once she loosens up a little bit." Alli said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you two have to take me with you next time!"  
  
"Will do. So, do you want to study with me and Paris this afternoon?" Alli asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! We do have a physics exam on Monday." Rory said. "Sure, where do you want to study?"  
  
"Ummm, I don't know, where do you want to study?" Alli asked.  
  
"Let's just study at. Luke's! That's it, we can study at Luke's!" Rory declared.  
  
"Ok, I'll call Paris. Meet you there at," Alli paused, "1:30?"  
  
"Sure, see you there." Rory said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" With that, Rory hung up the phone and got up. She suddenly realized that she had been awake for a while without coffee, so she headed downstairs to get some. She slowly headed towards the stairs, and when she got to a turn in the hallway, she almost ran straight into Jess.  
  
"Whoa! I can see you're awake now." Jess said.  
  
"Yup. I was just going down for some coffee." Rory told him. He handed her a cup of coffee, and she said, "Isn't this yours?"  
  
"Nope. I got two because I knew that without coffee you would barely be able to make it to the stairs." Jess said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Rory leaned forward and gave him a short, but good, kiss. She took a sip of her coffee, and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Welcome." Jess replied. They then headed downstairs and to the kitchen on the other side of the house (the one with food in it). They entered from outside to find Luke and Lorelai eating breakfast rather peacefully. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Jess, Rory." Luke said.  
  
"Wow." Rory stated, looking at Luke.  
  
"What?" He asked, shrinking under her stare.  
  
"I hardly ever get to see you without a baseball cap on. Or flannel. Wow, Mom, you got him to wear a t-shirt and pajama pants instead of flannel. I'm impressed." Rory mused.  
  
"Do you need more coffee?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it," Rory said, holding out her empty coffee cup to Jess. He sighed, but went to go refill it in the coffee room. Rory sat down at the small stainless steel table that was hidden as a corner nook in the kitchen. "So, why eating in here today?"  
  
"We felt like it." Luke said.  
  
"And we can sit closer to each other on this comfy bench than on the chairs in the dinning room." Lorelai added, stretching her legs out across Luke's lap.  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke said, but making no attempt to move her legs.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm back." Jess said, ending Luke and Lorelai's conversation. "What do you want to eat, Rory?"  
  
Rory glanced at her watch, and said, "I'll have some breakfast for now. I'll eat lunch at Luke's."  
  
"But you are at Luke's." Luke pointed out.  
  
"No, the diner. I'm studying with Paris and Alli this afternoon at 1:30." Rory told them.  
  
"Waffles good?" Jess asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lorelai said.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, and said, "How 'bout for you, the person I was talking to in the first place?"  
  
"Waffles are fine." Rory said.  
  
Around 1:15..................................  
  
Rory glanced at the clock while she was reading with Jess in the study. She looked up at Jess from her spot in his arms, and said, "I gotta go."  
  
"Ok." Jess said. She turned around and leaned in to give him a kiss. A strong kiss. Jess's hands danced at the hem of her shirt, and her hands slowly massaged the back of his neck.  
  
Rory slowly pulled away, and said, "I really gotta go."  
  
Jess gave her one last kiss, and then said, "Bye." Rory got up and went over into the living room where she found Luke on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hey Luke, you planning on going into work today?" Rory prompted.  
  
"Yeah, just to check on everything." Luke replied.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to go now." Rory said encouragingly.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"Yes please." Rory answered.  
  
"Let's go." Luke said, and then he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Rory did the same behind him, and she also grabbed her book bag. They got in Luke's car, and headed down the street. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." Rory said.  
  
"Jess being ok to you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yup. Why would ya ask?" Rory said.  
  
"Just because." Luke said.  
  
"Just because. Just because maybe you don't trust Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
"I just want you to be happy. And safe." He added at the last second.  
  
"Jess gives me that. What about Mom? Are you keeping her happy and safe?" Rory defended playfully.  
  
"I think so. Although if we ever run out of coffee, I'm not sure that she'll be able to take it." Luke joked. "We're here." He announced.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Luke for the ride." Rory said as they got out of the car.  
  
"Anytime, Rory." Luke said as they strolled into the diner. Luke headed behind the counter and into the kitchen to see how Caesar was doing. Rory spotted Alli and Paris at a table near the window.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rory said as she sat down next to the pair.  
  
"You invited her?" Paris asked Alli, totally ignoring Rory.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So aren't we studying?" Paris asked irritably.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I brought my book bag with me, Paris." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Come on Paris. We will study ok?" Alli interjected.  
  
"Fine." Paris said as Rory pulled out her physics book and notes.  
  
A few hours later, they all decided to stop studying. "We can take a little break." Paris relented after much pressure from Alli and Rory.  
  
"Yeah! Now I want to hear all about last night." Rory said.  
  
"I said a LITTLE break." Paris insisted.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some more coffee." Alli said, practically dragging Paris out of her chair as they all headed towards the counter.  
  
"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Luke asked with his head popped out from the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee. Now." Rory told him.  
  
"I can see you took grammar lessons from your mother." Luke mumbled. He came out and poured them each a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks, Luke." Rory said as she took a huge sip from her cup.  
  
"Wait, you don't put any sugar or anything in your coffee, Rory?" Paris asked as she watched, horrified, Rory drink her coffee.  
  
"Nope. My mother has taught me well." She said in a Jedi-like voice.  
  
"Ain't that the truth, Yoda." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Rory said.  
  
Lorelai sat down next to Rory, and said, "Luke!"  
  
"Is that how you are supposed to get service around here?" Paris asked.  
  
"If you are a Gilmore, it is." Lorelai replied.  
  
"We get exceptional treatment around here." Rory added.  
  
"We're special." Lorelai said in a kiddy voice. By this time, Luke had already poured Lorelai a cup of coffee and set it in front of her. She glanced down and said, "Thank you Luke! You can read my mind."  
  
"It's a mystery how I do it." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai said again.  
  
"What? I'm right here, you don't have to shout!" Luke said with a jump.  
  
"More coffee."  
  
"You Gilmores." Luke said as he refilled her coffee cup.  
  
"Speaking of Gilmore coffee cups." Rory added, sliding her cup towards Luke.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and continued to give them refills.  
  
Author's Note: OK, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I couldn't come up with a good ending for this chapter, but I think I'm going to try to have some more serious stuff in the next chapter. And make it longer too. And post it faster. Oh, I'll just try to make it better than this one. R&R! 


	13. Little Kirk and Big Kirk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that someone else owns, including Gilmore Girls. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to update; I have had such a busy two weeks! End of semester mid- terms and tests and things, ya know? Anyway, on to the personal notes. Jackie, I DO have a plan for this story, but people kept telling me that I was taking things too fast so I decided to slow it down a bit and put some fluff in too. But there ARE things that I have planned for my fic! *lets out an evil laugh* Anyway. thanks for the compliment coffeechic87! Ok, I don't have time or space to respond to everyone, so on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13: Little Kirk and Big Kirk  
  
A few weeks later (about early December).  
  
On Tuesday afternoon, Rory came home from school and quickly changed. She headed into the living room to find Luke, Lorelai, and Jess all looking through boxes. "Rory, Rory, guess what?" Lorelai asked, practically bouncing up and down.  
  
"You've had too much caffeine?" Rory guessed.  
  
"Other than that." Luke said.  
  
"I don't know, what?"  
  
"It's Christmas time!" Lorelai said, throwing some garland she had just found in one of the boxes up into the air.  
  
Rory laughed and said, "OK, I guess we're decorating right now."  
  
"No, we're waiting for you to go buy a Christmas tree." Jess said.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Rory said, and they all put on their hats and scarves and went out to the Jeep. "So, Luke, you're going to do the whole 'Christmas' thing this year?"  
  
"Just don't tell Taylor." Luke warned.  
  
"He's really not that much of a scrooge if you look inside his heart." Jess joked in a sappy voice.  
  
Luke attempted to swat at Jess, who was in the back seat with Rory, from his position at the passenger's seat. "Shut up, Jess."  
  
"No, but isn't it great that he's getting into the holiday spirit?" Lorelai said sardonically.  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." They arrived at the Christmas tree lot, and began to look around.  
  
"Now, are we looking for a huge Rockefeller Center tree or a little Charlie Brown tree?" Jess asked.  
  
"Bigger than Charlie, smaller than Rockefeller." Lorelai clarified.  
  
"So we're looking for a tree that isn't made out of a stick and dying but isn't a few stories tall?" Luke asked.  
  
"Right." Lorelai said. They split up, Rory and Lorelai in one direction, Luke and Jess in another. "So, what's up?" Lorelai asked as they picked through the trees around them.  
  
"Nothing much. Actually, Paris and I are kind of becoming friends."  
  
"Really? You mean the one that's really a computer and not human? Or the one that is from another planet?" Lorelai asked as they weaved through the trees and the crowds.  
  
"The normal Paris. She's not all that bad once you get to know her." Rory defended.  
  
"Alright. Did you try Sookie's sugar cookies that she baked yesterday morning?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Nope, not yet. I haven't been to the inn since a few days ago. I think." Rory said.  
  
"You should try them. They are really good. And she let me dip my finger in the frosting while she was baking." Lorelai said dreamily.  
  
"She let you?" Rory questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, when she went over to check on one of the late lunch orders, and her back was turned away from me, there was an understood agreement between us that I could try it." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, it's in the best-friend-when-she's-a-cook contract." Lorelai informed Rory.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Uh huh." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hello." A voice said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Lorelai and Rory both jumped.  
  
"Hi Kirk." Rory said.  
  
"You have to tell us when you are going to do that!" Lorelai said, clutching her heart.  
  
"Yeah, she drinks to much coffee. She's going to die early." Rory said.  
  
"You'll be coming right after me!" Lorelai retorted.  
  
"Estimating your approximate death time period is very entertaining and all, but I was wondering if you two know how to get a cat off of a very tall tree?" Kirk interrupted.  
  
"Little Kirk giving you trouble?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Kirk nodded, and explained, "Just a minor disparity. I was trying to show him around the tree lot on a leash, and-"  
  
Lorelai decided to cut him off. "Wait, a leash? Isn't that for dogs? And don't cats like to be a bit more free?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. But he got upset when he saw the tree branches blowing in the wind, so he tried to attack them, and is now stuck in the tallest tree on the lot." Kirk clarified.  
  
"I think to get a cat out of a tree you have to call the fire department." Rory guessed.  
  
"That's a great idea. Thank you, Gilmores; you have been of great service." Kirk said as he headed for the payphone.  
  
"No problem. See you later, Big Kirk!" Lorelai called after him.  
  
"Bye Big Kirk!" Rory shouted. The girls continued to look for about a minute, and then Jess found them.  
  
"Luke and I found a tree." He declared.  
  
"Oh, I gotta see this! The tree that Luke Danes picks out!" Lorelai said, and they followed Jess. Luke was standing next to a tree. A large tree. With a cat on the top. Rory let out a small laugh, and Lorelai said between laughs, "You want the tree that Little Kirk attacked?"  
  
"Little who?" Luke asked.  
  
"Little Kirk. It's Kirk's cat. He named it after himself, and then we," Lorelai gestured to Rory and herself, "pointed out that it might get confusing, so he decided that that," She pointed to the cat, "is Little Kirk, and he is Big Kirk."  
  
"Inventive." Jess said.  
  
"Very." Rory agreed.  
  
"So is Kirk buying this tree, I'm sorry; is Big Kirk buying this tree and Little Kirk is guarding it for him or something like that?" Luke said with a sigh.  
  
"No, Little Kirk decided to attack the tree, so Big Kirk is calling the fire department to get him down." Rory explained to Luke.  
  
"Am I the only one that thinks that this town is weird?" Jess asked, exasperated.  
  
"Nope, definitely not." Lorelai chimed in. "But we both stay here anyway."  
  
"So this tree is out?" Luke interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much so." Rory said.  
  
"Unless you want a tree that has been cut into several pieces to get Little Kirk down." Lorelai added.  
  
"Let's go find another tree." Luke said, walking away from the impending sirens to rescue Little Kirk.  
  
They ended up finding the perfect tree, pretty big, but not too big. They then went out and bought a bunch of new ornaments and decorations and went home to decorate their tree. "I think I'm all Christmased out." Luke said as they all hauled in the last of their boxes.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad. Lorelai said, and she began to sift through their boxes.  
  
Luke noticed the mischief glowing in Lorelai's eyes, and said, "Uh oh. What did you do, Lorelai?" He tried to look over her shoulder to see what she had planned.  
  
"Here they are!" Lorelai exclaimed, and she quickly placed a Santa hat on Luke's head as well as her own.  
  
Rory tried to stifle her giggles, but it only made them worse. Soon both Rory and Jess were doubled over in laughter, grasping at one another for support. Jess recovered well enough to say, "Luke, you look, um." He trailed off and started laughing again.  
  
"You honestly think I'm gonna wear this?" Luke questioned, reaching for the hat.  
  
Lorelai stopped him by grabbing the hat first and giving him a kiss. She backed away slightly and looked at him, and then said, "Actually, these are the hats I got for Rory and Jess."  
  
"Coffee time." Jess interrupted and practically dragged Rory out of the room.  
  
"I got us special hats." She said with a grin and went through the boxes again. With Lorelai preoccupied, Luke quickly took off his hat. He set it down and slowly began to walk away. Lorelai then shouted, "Yes! Here they are!" Her hand shot up in the air with two Santa hats. Two flannel plaid Santa hats. "Now they match your work attire." Lorelai announced in a business-like tone. She put one on his head and one on her head.  
  
Luke smiled and decided to play along. "Ok, fine. How long do you want me to wear it?"  
  
Lorelai paused, and then opened her mouth to reply. He thought about his statement again, and put a finger to her lips. "Pick sometime during THIS Christmas season, Lorelai."  
  
"Awww." Lorelai pouted. "How about," she drew the word out as she thought, "until after Christmas dinner!"  
  
"We'll see." He replied, and leaned in for a kiss. Just before his lips met hers, the doorbell rang. "Jess!"  
  
"Oh, Rory and I would love to get the doorbell, my wonderful uncle." Jess said to Luke sarcastically as they passed through the living room.  
  
"Now where were we?" Luke asked.  
  
"I think we were around the mistletoe stage." Lorelai said, and she kissed him.  
  
"I don't think you should go in there right now," Lorelai heard Rory say. The man entered the room, and Rory finished her sentence. "Dad."  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I was planning on doing this before I saw that repeat with Christopher last Tuesday. I am NOT trying to copy Gilmore Girls. It's all part of the disclaimer, remember? Anyway, I will try to update a lot faster this time. Again I am SOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me this long, I will get much better now that I have winter break after next week. ( Happy Holidays! 


	14. Christmas Endings For Now

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my e-mail address. You don't wanna sue me; you'll get a lot of junk mail.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the Big Kirk Little Kirk/ Cat Kirk Human Kirk mix-up. I guess I'll have to watch those scenes more carefully next time! ;) Tell me if you think I wrote Christopher out-of-character this chapter please. Be sure to read the author's note at the bottom! R&R!  
  
Chapter 14: Christmas Endings - For Now.  
  
Lorelai quickly pulled away from Luke and said, "Christopher? How did you know that we moved?"  
  
"Emily told me. What are you doing?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Are you here to see Rory?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"No. What are you doing?" Christopher persisted.  
  
"I'm kissing my boyfriend, is that so horrible?" Lorelai finally blurted out after an awkward silence.  
  
"You're dating?" Christopher finally choked out.  
  
"Yes. Remember, your girlfriend is pregnant. You've moved on. I think that gives me the right to kiss another man, Christopher." Lorelai explained.  
  
"But I still love you. I want to be with you." Chris told her and he reached for her hand. She withdrew her hand before he could grab it and firmly gripped Luke's.  
  
"I don't love you like that anymore, Christopher. I'll always love you as Rory's father, but nothing else. I've moved on to Luke. I love him now." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke squeezed her hand, and said, "And I love her too."  
  
"So you think that you can just pretend that we never happened?" Christopher said in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'll always remember you and our love and our time together. But I can't pretend that we aren't in this situation, and I can't pretend that I don't love Luke." Lorelai said gently.  
  
"Well I refuse to believe this." Chris declared.  
  
"Well, you can refuse it all you want, but at some point you have to realize that what I am saying is true." Lorelai told him. "Now I think you need to go. Our family is about to decorate the house for Christmas, and your family probably wants you over there helping them."  
  
"Lor, come on, you know that you and Rory are my family." Chris defended.  
  
"No, Sherry and your new kid are your family now." Lorelai said, trying to keep her composure. "Now please leave."  
  
"But Lorelai-"  
  
"Hey, she asked you to leave Dad. I think you should respect her wishes in her own home." Rory interrupted.  
  
"Fine. Rory, I'll call you later." Chris said as he walked out.  
  
"Bye Dad." Rory said.  
  
"You guys wanna put off putting up the Christmas decorations until tomorrow? We can call up all our friends and enlist their help." Lorelai joked to lighten the suddenly dreary mood.  
  
"Sure Mom." Rory said. She kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "Goodnight."  
  
"Night, honey. Luke, you tired too?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go to bed." Luke said, and they headed upstairs. Luke had his arm around Lorelai's shoulders, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, did you mean what you said downstairs?"  
  
"Everything." Lorelai replied instantly as they rounded the corner to their room.  
  
"Any regrets?" Luke asked apprehensively.  
  
"Nope. I love YOU and I want to be with YOU. For as long as my caffeine- filled life shall be." Lorelai told him.  
  
Luke chuckled, and said, "Good. Me too."  
  
The next day.  
  
"Alright, we forgot. But we came now, doesn't that count?" Jess asked Lorelai as they walked into the house. Lorelai had told Luke and Jess to be home by 4:00. It was now 4:45, and they had just arrived after forgetting and working at the diner instead.  
  
"Don't forget again, you two." Lorelai warned. "There will be dire consequences."  
  
"We've seen the light." Luke said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Good." Lorelai said. They entered the living room, where Rory was sitting with Lane, Paris, Alli, and Sookie. "Time to do some decorating!"  
  
"Hey Ror," Jess said. He leaned in and gave her a short kiss.  
  
"Hi Jess." Rory replied.  
  
"Ok, enough with the mushiness. On to the decorating. Now this house is very big, so we got a bunch of decorations. Sookie and Luke, come with me. Rory, Jess, Paris, and Alli go decorate somewhere else." Lorelai instructed. "Jess, do you think you can handle being in charge of all these girls?"  
  
"What?" Paris and Alli exclaimed.  
  
"Mom!" Rory protested.  
  
"Chill out, I was just joking. You all can do fine without any supervision." Lorelai said. The three girls turned to grab a box, and Lorelai mouthed to Jess, "You're in charge."  
  
"Ok." Jess mouthed back, and gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"Did you say something, Jess?" Rory asked as she turned around to face him.  
  
"No." He defended. He quickly put his hands in his pockets and looked up with a guilty face.  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes, and said, "Let's go." Rory leaded Alli, Jess, Lane, and Paris to the study, and set down her box. "Ok, this box has a bunch of," Rory glanced down into the box, "garland and stuff in it. So let's just hang it up around here." She pulled out a long strand of red garland, and Jess grabbed the other side. They began to hang it on top of the bookshelves, with the help of ladders of course. Paris and Alli grabbed a strand of green garland, and began to weave it in with the red after Rory and Jess put it up. Lane grabbed some silver bows and hung them up on the garland as well. As they were working, Rory said, "So Lane, how's Dave?"  
  
"Great. My mom still thinks that he's a church-boy, so I can go out with him whenever I want!" Lane squealed.  
  
"Really? That's great, Lane." Rory replied with a smile.  
  
Later on, Lane, Paris, and Alli had all left for dinner. Rory and Jess were finishing off the garland (their study was very big). Rory slipped and fell off the ladder. Luckily, Jess was standing just below and caught her in his arms. Their noses were inches apart, and he gave her a sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas, Rory."  
  
"Merry Christmas Jess." Rory said happily.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm really sorry, but for now that's the last chapter. *ducks behind a nearby staircase to avoid being pelted with bad fruit* I'm sooooo sorry everyone! I will try to write a sequel in a few months, so be on the lookout! I'll write something in big bold letters in the summary so that you'll know. Thanks for reading this; it's been my first attempt at any fan fiction, not even to say Gilmore Girls fan fiction. I appreciate all of you bearing through my bad work and all that stuff. Thanks so much! Happy Holidays!  
  
~Luv,  
  
MMorgan 


End file.
